No Such Luck With The Walking Dead
by Mr ChubbySnorlax619
Summary: No Such Luck AU! Walking Dead Crossover! Two years into the zombie apocalypse, Lincoln who is now a cold and aloof survivalist. Thanks to his grandfather's training. Who is now unfortunately gone, leaving Lincoln completely alone. That is until Lincoln stumbles upon a unconscious Clementine. Will this encounter change Lincoln for the better or no? Rough Start But Gets Better.
1. Chapter 1

**No Such Luck With The Walking Dead**

 **Disclaimer I do not own The Walking Dead or The Loud House or anything related to either of them, all are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

 **Summary: Lincoln Loud's life has been… horrendous to say the least. His troubles began when his family started to think that all their troubles and misfortunes were because of him. Things only got worse for Lincoln when his family had just about had enough of their bad luck and shorty after, kicked him out. With no where else to go, Lincoln went to his grandfather. But as he finally reached his Pop-Pop the unthinkable happened. The dead… began to rise up and attack the living. With the world and society falling apart around him. Lincoln and his grandfather quickly raced back to his parents and sisters, only to find that they had already left. With no indication of where they went or if they were even alive. Lincoln and his grandfather decided that only thing they could do was to survive. And after 2 years since that fateful day, Lincoln has gown into a hardened and cold survivalist, thanks to his grandfather, who is now long gone. Something of which has caused him to be distrustful to people in general. However as Lincoln was beginning to set up camp for tonight, something unexpected happened. Watch as Lincoln learns to trust and interact with people again. And who knows, might love again? Or will his stubborn and cold façade further distance himself from humanity. Either way, let's hope Lincoln's luck doesn't run out.**

 **AN: Hello! If you know me then that's awesome! If you don't then that's alright too! Now, I bet you all are wondering how this story cane to be. Well, I'll tell you. While I was playing the walking dead telltale game series. You know, season 1 through 3. Something of which I highly recommend you get. Anyways, while I was playing I couldn't help but wonder if our boy Lincoln could survive in the world of the walking dead? I also wondered what if his family kicked him out just right before the apocalypse? Now before I start the story, let me get one thing clear. This is not a kid friendly story… people will die and bad things will happen. And of course curse words will be said. Oh and of you're confused where this story is taking place, it's basically taking place during season 2. Ok, now that we got that out of the way… ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy!**

 **Warning: This story isn't for the faint of heart. Blood and gore will be shown, some drug abuse along with severe depression will shown as well. Language of course is a given. And finally some sexual content might be mentioned but only mentioned. I really hope nothing in this story offends anyone who has been or are currently dealing with some of the things that are said. Remember, this is a story. For your entertainment. If you have any questions or issues message me or leave a review.**

 **Chapter 1: Alone**

 **Somewhere In North Carolina**

It was a very cold night, the moon was out that barley illuminated the forest. Crickets and the occasional animal call could be heard here and there. One could say it was a very peaceful night. What else could be heard was the faint sound of a river near by as well.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case, because there was something dreadful lurking in the woods. Something more dangerous than any wild animal.

Soon the sounds of moaning and groaning could be heard. It sounded like someone or something was in pain. And then all of a sudden the noise of the animals stopped. The only thing now that could be heard now was the moaning. The dreadful and painful moaning.

As the moaning grew louder and louder, a shadowy figure quickly came into view. The figure appeared to be limping and was the one responsible for the moaning. By the way the figure was limping, it was possible he or she was injured or even sick. And as the figure came closer into view that appeared to be the case. But something was… wrong with this person.

The person looked… sick. It also looked like the person was very malnourished, and injured. One would think this person was dead. And… they would be right. The person was wearing ragged clothes and looked to be rotting like a dead body. It even had half of it's face ripped off. Like something or someone had eaten half of its face. The only thing that wasn't torn off was it's nose and eyes. Which were milky white and emotionless. Lifeless eyes, cold and lifeless eyes.

The figure or… dead person continued to limp aimlessly. Like it was searching or waiting for something. That is until heard a sudden snapping noise, like a twig was being stepped on.

This quickly caused the rotting figure to stop dead in its tracks. Shorty after doing so, the creature began to slowly turn towards where it heard the noise. Which was located by some thick bushes.

The creature soon gave out a low growl and started to slowly make it's way to the bushes. But as the creature got closer to the bushes, a small noticeable click was heard. Then after a few seconds later, a quick swish sound was heard!

 **SWISH!**

And then that sound was quickly followed by a loud thwack!

 **THWACK!**

Immediately after the sound was heard, the creature quickly fell down to the ground. And it looked like it wasn't going to get up. Why? Because it had an arrow pierced right through it's left eye.

So, it was pretty safe to say the creature was dead.

After a brief minute had gone by. The bushes began to rustle once again but this time something was clearly walking out of the bushes.

A few seconds later a small figure could be seen walking out of the bushes. However this time around this figure appeared to be alive, and very well armed. And this figure looked to be… just a kid. Probably around the age of 13 or less.

"I knew I should have been more quiet." The kid said in rather hushed yet frustrated tone. "Damn geeks aren't that smart but they're hearing isn't completely shit."

The kid looked pretty tired and messy. His hair was white, which was kind of strange, and was fairly long while messy. He had a somewhat overbite, with a prominent chip on his front tooth, and had noticeable bags around his eyes with freckles on his cheeks.

The clothes he had on were a worn out brown leather jacket with regular jeans along with some black work boots. He also had a waterproof black tactical backpack which seemed to be fully equipped. A sleeping bag was seen strapped on tightly to the pack as well. Aside from that, there also seemed to be a makeshift quiver that held some arrows strapped to the right side of his pack too.

And that wasn't all he had with him either. Because the kid looked pretty well armed.

Currently he was holding a Barnett Whitetail Hunter Crossbow equipped with a small scope in his hands. Something he recently used to kill that "geek". That wasn't all he had either. Strapped on the left side of his backpack was a Black Remington 700 Short Action with iron sights and a big flashlight taped to it. He also had a Black Glock 19 holstered on his right hip.

Overall, it seemed that the kid was somebody you wouldn't want to mess with.

The kid soon gave out soft sigh. Then he slowly started to make his way to the dead geek he killed.

Shorty after reaching it's corpse, the kid reached down into his pocket to grab something. And that something was a small laser pointer/flashlight. Something of which he turned on and pointed at the corpse.

"Guess I should be happy I even hit this bastard." The kid said trying to lift his spirit up. "Killing walkers in the night is sketchy enough as it is."

And he was right.

Traveling in the dark and in the forest no doubt, wasn't such a great idea in hindsight.

But sadly he didn't have a choice. Staying in one place too long isn't too smart either.

' _At least, that's what Pop-Pop used to say.'_ The kid thought with a small but sad expression. And he stayed that way for awhile.

However, the kid quickly went back to his senses. And after doing so. He immediately went back to the task at hand.

"God I hate this part." The kid quickly groaned out. Then with a grim expression, he took a knee down and reached out for the arrow he fired.

That was still lodged in the corpse's eye.

After getting a strong hold on the arrow, the kid gave a strong pull and with little hassle got the arrow out.

He then gently wiped the blood and gore off on his pants. Afterwards he inspected the arrow and gave a soft nod. Next he carefully load his crossbow with then said arrow.

Following that the kid began to look around the area. Either to see if there were anymore walkers near him or to see anything that was out of place.

"Guess this is place will have to do for tonight." The kid softy said as he took one more glance at the dead walker. "I should probably get rid of this guy… his stink is already getting worse."

So with that, the kid got started on what was going to be a very long night. And not just for him either.

 **An Hour Later**

"Guess that should do it." The kid proudly stated with a hint of pride in his voice.

What the kid was talking about was the camp and fire he made. The fire wasn't too big for it get some attention. But it wasn't too small either. His sleeping bag along with his backpack were both next to the fire while being at a safe distance. And lastly he had a small survival pot that was carefully placed above the fire. Which of course was cooking his food.

"Good thing I had a couple cans of those beans left." The kid slightly chirped with a small smile. "Those cans helped out a lot too. I thought I wouldn't have enough for the alarm system."

The alarm system he was talking about was something he came up with a long time ago. When he still had someone with him.

Basically it was just a couple of empty cans he found and had with him. That were tied to a lot of fishing wire he had. Afterwards he then distanced himself from camp and placed then around in a circle surrounding the camp.

This system was mainly used for walkers or wild animals. Though it did also work for people as well.

While it wasn't always fool proof, it did give the kid a sense of peace. Though that didn't mean he stopped sleeping without a gun near him. Hell, he practically slept with it under his pillow. Even though he didn't have a pillow.

Anyways, all of this was normal to him by now. Set up camp, kill anything near by and then get some sleep. Then when he woke up he'd do the same all over again later.

While it wasn't a good or safe lifestyle. It was the only one he knew. Sure he could have found a group or one of those "safe and free" communities. Where he could be with people and maybe kids around his age.

But that was the problem.

People, people were his problem.

After giving one last look around camp, the kid gave out a small smile.

He then decided to get down to his usual routine. Which was checking his supplies, ammo and weapons. And then eat his food and get some sleep.

It was easier said than done.

"Well, I better get to it." The kid huffed with somewhat downcast tone. "I should probably clean my rifle while I'm at it as well."

The kid then decided to sit down on his sleeping bag. After doing that he grabbed his backpack and begun to get some stuff out. What he took brought out were some basic supplies. A couple of energy bars, two bottles of water, first aid supplies like bandages and . He also had something that was practically gold out here.

"Checking out that pharmacy was a great idea. These meds are going to be a lot of help when I need them." The kid declared softy as he brought the medicine he was talking about. "Let's see what I have, I got some penicillin and a bit of morphine along with some basic tylenol. And finally… hydroxyzine…"

While the rest of the meds were only there in case for emergencies. Like for common injuries, infection from cuts and if he got sick.

But hydroxyzine was something he used often, a little too often. It helped him sleep, helped his anxiety and gave him some sense of peace.

He knew that he shouldn't abuse what little meds he does have. He just couldn't help it. Being out here alone was harder than it looked. And that usually got to him. Sometimes he get bad anxiety attacks and get barley enough sleep.

So, whenever he felt like that. All he had to do was to take a pill. Maybe two if he need to… or if he wanted to.

The kid could only stare at the bottle of pills in his hand. He then with a somewhat sad expression opened the pill bottle and took a pill out. Afterwards he immediately grabbed a bottle of water and then placed the pill in his mouth and took a large swig of the water bottle.

He then closed the medicine bottle and carefully placed it back in his backpack.

Following that the kid just sat there, his eyes locked on the fire in from of him. He was probably waiting for the medicine to kick in or he was just spacing out. Something he found himself doing quite often.

After a few minutes later, the kid went back to what he originally doing. Taking inventory of his supplies. As the kid resumed digging though his backpack. He suddenly stopped. Like what he saw was a ghost. And for him, it was almost something like that.

The reason why he stopped so suddenly was because the kid had found something he haven't seen or brought in a long time. With a deep breath, the kid reached his hand down into the bag and grabbed what made him stop. He then slowly started to bring his hand out.

And what he brought out was a picture. A very old and worn out picture.

A picture of the kid, and he wasn't alone. In the picture with him were a large group of people.

This group had about 12 people in it, including him. Something very noticeable about the group was that it consisted a lot girls. The only male presence in the picture were the kid and a man that looked in his 40s. The girls in the photo appeared to be either older then him or even younger.

In the photo everyone looked happy. The kid in particular looked happy and content with those around him.

After giving the picture a very long look. The kid could only look at the photo with a grim expression. Then after awhile of looking at the picture, the kid did something very unexpected.

He crushed and crumbled the photo and then threw it into the fire.

After doing that the kid could only look on as the picture burned in the fire. Like what he saw in the flames gave him some sort of comfort. But that wasn't true. The only that gave him solace anymore were the pills. That and the weapons he had with him. Speaking of which, the kid took a glance at the Glock 19 he placed on his sleeping bag.

With a small sigh the kid grabbed the handgun and shorty after began inspect it.

A few minutes later the kid then did something very shocking.

…

…

…

The kid quickly looked at you, the reader.

"I bet you're wondering what's going… am I right?" The kid asked in a soft yet somber tone. "You probably thought I didn't notice you, that I didn't notice any of you. Oh but I did, and now I bet you're more confused then curious more than ever. Am I right?"

"Now, before I start to explain what's going on. Let me tell you a story." The kid said as he took his eyes off you and back to the gun in his hand. "It's a story about a boy named Lincoln Loud. Who was just a normal kid who had a big family. Like a real big family."

"Lincoln had a mom and dad like most kids do, he even had siblings." The kid continued on as he kept looking at the gun. Then he brought his gaze back up at you. "A lot more siblings than most people have… or had. Lincoln had about 10 sisters and was not only the middle child but the only boy too."

"Now that didn't bother Lincoln, you know being the only boy in such big family. In fact he loved it." The kid said with a sad smile and with a light chuckle. "He loved his family, his sisters and his parents. And they loved him."

As the kid said that, his smile quickly disappeared. And was replaced with a very sad expression. His eyes then went back to the fire. The flames and embers burning and dancing.

"…At least that's what Lincoln thought. But over time that changed." The kid said in a low tone and his expression being the same. "Turns out no matter how much you think people care about you. That love, that trust… is worthless. Because in the end people only care about themselves."

"And that's what Lincoln's family did, because of one bad game his sister had. Shorty after that he was classed as a jinx by the rest of his family. Even to the sisters he had a deep bound to." The kid continued on as he clenched his hands into fists. Like what he was saying was beginning to anger him. "The family he loved… kicked him out and took everything from him! They took his comics, his clothes, his childhood toy… his trust and… love."

Tears then began to fall down the kid's face. His fists still tightly clenched and his eyes filled with rage and sadness.

A few minutes later, the kid began to slowly wipe away his tears. He then went on back to telling the story. Even though it pained him to do so.

"So, after Lincoln was thrown out of his by his family. He went to the only family he could count on. His… grandfather." The kid said in a soft tone but as he said the word grandfather. He briefly froze but he then continued on. "After getting to the nursing home his grandfather was at, the craziest thing happened. The end of the world."

"That thing I killed earlier, that was one of the things that caused this whole mess. This… fucked up world was all of their doing." The kid said like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Walkers, that's what most people call them. Some call them different types of names. Geeks, Lurkers, the dead and a lot more of names I can't remember right now."

"Anyways, after Lincoln met up with his grandfather. A couple of walkers hit the nursing home… and it was a bloodbath." The kid said as he closed his eyes tightly. His breath then soon grow heavy. "At first Lincoln and everyone thought it was riot or just a group of people who lost. But after seeing the first walker rip the head nurse's face off. That's when people and Lincoln knew what was going on."

"Shorty after that attack, Lincoln and his grandfather fled the nursing home and went straight to Lincoln's home. Where they hoped to find his parents and sisters" The kid said continuing on telling the story to you, the reader. "Even though they threw him out and left him to defend for himself. They were still family… at least that's what Lincoln's grandfather said anyways."

"However when they got there. They were long gone." The kid said with a small sigh. "At first they feared the worst, but after searching the house they discovered that there was a chance they were alive. Since they found no blood or remains. It was possible they had just left when things were starting to get worse."

"Either way, Lincoln's grandfather knew it wasn't safe to stay and soon Lincoln and him both left. With no plan or supplies, they left the city and decided to test their luck out on the road. And it shockingly worked out somehow." The kid continued on. "Eventually they met up with one of Lincoln's grandfather's old war buddies. Who set them up with supplies, weapons and a car. Hell, he even gave Lincoln some comics too."

After saying that last part, the kid gave out a light chuckle and a small smile.

"Sadly though that old war buddy couldn't come with him. They reason why? Because he got bit." The kid sadly said as he picked up a stick laying next to him and threw it in the fire. "You see, when you get bit. You eventually turn into one of them. And you know what's more fucked up… even if you don't get bit. When you die, you turn. No matter how."

"That's what's going to happen to me. You know, someday." The kid said in a very sorrow filled tone. "I guess that's how they managed to overrun the military and the cities. The suicides, people fighting with one another for the most simplest things. Like food and water. And of course the people who were already in the process of dying."

As the kid continued on, he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"I'm probably rambling on, aren't I?" The kid asked but was not expecting an answer. "Well, let's get back on track then."

"Eventually Lincoln and his grandfather learned how to survive in this crazy world. Well, Lincoln anyways. Thanks to his grandfather who was an experienced solider and a somewhat survivalist. Lincoln was taught many thing. From shooting guns and the uses of other weapons to tracking and hunting." The kid said as he resumed on telling you the story. "And for a time, things were peaceful. You know, for them anyways. I mean sure, they'd run into the occasional walker here and there. Even a whole herd of them. But they would always find a way to survive."

"However, like all thing in this world now. Tragedy struck." The kid simply said as his tone was soft and void of emotion. "On a not so eventful day, Lincoln and his grandfather encountered a small group of survivors. They were hold up in some nowhere gas station somewhere in Georgia. At first Lincoln wanted to keep moving and be on their way. But his grandfather had other plans."

"After talking to the groups leader, some half as biker named Roman." Lincoln said with some distain when he said the leader's name. He then resumed on telling you the tale. "Lincoln's grandfather had managed to convince Roman to take them. Something that didn't sit too well with Lincoln. But eventually he got used to the idea of not being alone. He even made a few friends there. He also got close to a girl there around his age. Becca, that was her name."

"While things were good for awhile. Things quickly escalated when someone snuck in and took a whole lot of supplies. Supplies that weren't easy to come by. Which kind of made Roman a lot bit more strict with the rules and such. And then everything went downhill from there. It only got worse when the group caught someone who was trying to steal from them again." The kid said as he picked up another stick and threw it in the fire. "At first it looked like everyone was in agreement to kill him. But Lincoln and his grandfather being who they were, refused along with a few others. So, they let him go. Not knowing that they made a mistake."

"Soon they were attack by the same person and his group. Who killed one of Lincoln's friend Boyd. A kind and generous old man who acted like another grandfather to him." The kids voice soon grew soft as he told the last part with a disheartened expression. But he continued on. "After that, Lincoln and his grandfather along with a girl named Stephanie decided to leave. While Lincoln and his grandfather wanted to leave right away. But Stephanie without telling them tried to steal some supplies and was caught."

"Following that Lincoln wanted to just leave and let Stephanie deal with it by herself. Whatever it was. Unfortunately for Lincoln, his grandfather couldn't let that happen. So, he went back to try and free her. Alone." The kid uttered the last part in a very grim tone. "Before he left though, he told Lincoln that if he wasn't back in an hour… he was to go somewhere else and be safe. Lincoln of course begged his grandfather not to go, but he wouldn't back down and went off to the gas station. And when an hour past, and then two and finally three… Lincoln left. Just like that..."

Soon the kid's voice began to break and once again he started to cry.

But even that didn't stop him as he kept on speaking.

"The last thing he said to… me… was that even though this world was ugly and dangerous. There was still some good and something beautiful about it. And that all you had to do was find it." The kid now revealed to be Lincoln uttered with a whimper. "But I knew that was just some hopeful bullshit. Because I know that this world was always ugly, even before the walkers. You know?! Because people are worse than walkers! You know what a walker wants! But people! No matter how good or bad, family or not! PEOPLE ARE THE PROBLEM!"

"PEOPLE ARE THE ONES WHO KICKED MD OUT OF MY HOUSE! WHO LEFT ME TO DEFEND FOR MYSELF! PEOPLE ARE THE ONES WHO TOOK MY POP-POP FROM ME!" Lincoln yelled in fury and sadness. Not caring if walkers hear him or not. "PEOPLE ARE THE ONES WHO TOOK MY LOVE AND TRUST AND SHATTERED IT! I… I HAVE… I have nothing."

Lincoln then soon looked down at the ground in despair. A few minutes later. He finally decided to speak.

"You know… sometimes I wonder how come I'm doing this. You know, surviving. I mean I don't deserve to live." Lincoln somewhat shamefully admitted. "You're probably wondering why, right? Well, I've done a lot of shitty things. I've… robbed and killed people."

"How do you think I got most of the stuff I have. I stole, lied and killed for this stuff. For my crossbow, my guns, my backpack… even the cooking pot." Lincoln continued telling you his shame. "So tell me… how is anything in this world is beautiful and worth living in when someone like me… does the things I do. Tell me?"

Lincoln looked at you, expecting an answer. But even if you told, he wouldn't be able to hear. And he knew that.

After awhile, Lincoln began to chuckle and them grew into laughter.

"You know, maybe I am bad luck. But… who cares!" Lincoln exclaimed through his laughter. "I'm alive… and that's all that matters to me!"

The laughter soon stopped and Lincoln took one last look at you. His expression was emotionless.

"And there you go… that's my story. Now… leave me alone." Lincoln finally said finishing his tale. "I want eat my meal in peace. And alone… please… just leave me alone."

And with that Lincoln, who wasn't the sweet and loving boy he once was. Got up and picked up the supplies he got out and quickly put them back in his pack. He then went to the fire to check on his dinner.

But then all of a sudden, Lincoln began to hear something. That sounded a lot like cans being juggled. And that quickly made Lincoln's blood run cold.

Then without hesitation, Lincoln dove toward his crossbow! Which was closest thing he could grab!

After grabbing it, he pointed it towards where the noise was coming from. Now Lincoln would have immediately fire at whatever it was, but some bushes were blocking his view. As the noises suddenly stopped the bushes began to rumble.

And then acting on instinct, Lincoln fired his crossbow. Then a loud animal like yelp was heard and then whatever it was. Got the hell out of the bushes and rushed off into the woods. And it was safe to say that whatever Lincoln tried to hit was uninjured and was only frighten.

"Shit!" was all Lincoln could say. Then without thinking it through. Lincoln quickly placed his crossbow down near his back pack, where he then grabbed his rifle and turned on the flashlight he had attached to it.

"I better go after whatever hell that was." Lincoln said in a hushed tone. He then immediately started to put the fire out. "I better make sure this place ain't a damn beacon for scavengers though. The last thing I need is someone stealing my stuff."

While Lincoln wasn't to keen on hunting something through a walker filled woods at night. He couldn't risk whatever that was coming back when he's sleeping.

"Maybe my family was right, I probably am bad luck."

And with that, Lincoln went into the direction where the animal had fled.

 **Almost Half An Hour Later**

"Man, whatever that thing was it sure knows how to run." Lincoln whispered quietly to himself as he continued to march through the woods. "This fucking rain sure isn't helping. I can't even track this damn thing!"

The frustration Lincoln was feeling was natural and justified. It had been almost an hour since he began his frantic hunt for the animal he chased off. And he was already getting angry. The rain sure wasn't make his search any easier.

The animal's tracks were already almost gone. So it was only a matter of time before he would lose the tracks and get lost. Something Lincoln definitely didn't want.

"Damn it, this is getting me no where." Lincoln huffed out frustratingly as he stopped following the tracks. "I should probably just head back. I'll probably just get a quick wink and then hope that thing doesn't come back."

But before Lincoln did that something caught his eye. It appeared to be a yellow sign near by a down dead tree. Now normally Lincoln could care less about that, but his curiosity got the better of him.

So with that Lincoln made his way to the sign and found something very strange.

"Well, that's one way to kill a walker." Lincoln said simply as he took a look down at the dead walked. Who had the end of the sign embedded in it's skull. "Whoever the hell did that is either very stupid or just plain lucky."

After seeing finding the dead walker, Lincoln decided to continue to search the area a little more. What he found wasn't too interesting. He saw a makeshift cross that possibly marked a grave. He noticed the river that was beginning to quiet down.

However Lincoln soon saw what appeared to a destroyed dock. Which also meant there were boats near by. And that's something Lincoln couldn't possibly pass up.

With a small sigh, Lincoln made his way to the dock. His rifle being aimed at the ground lighting his path. As he got closer Lincoln began to inspect the damage caused to the dock. The front was completely gone and when he flashed his light down he saw there was some solid ground near the river.

Not thinking much about it. Lincoln decided to carefully jump down the dock.

After doing so he began to follow the shoreline. Hoping to find anything. As he kept on walking. Lincoln started to have some doubt that he would actually find something. And was about to give up.

But something stopped as his flashlight shined on something that Lincoln wasn't expecting. A girl! A unconscious girl around his age laying on the shore!

A girl who looked to be Africa American and around his age or younger. Her hair was dark brown and was short, she also had dark hazel eyes. She was wearing a dirty blue or purple base ball cap that had a large D on it. The clothes she had on were a dark purple shirt and a baby blue and white striped under shirt. And she had on some grey or black pants.

Lincoln was of course shocked to find a girl out here of places. He didn't know what to do? Should he try to wake her? Or should he just leave her like this? While that would be harsh and cold, Lincoln didn't know a thing about this person.

After giving it some thought, Lincoln let a small sigh and soon he had on a grim expression.

The reason why? Because Lincoln had thought about another alternative. And it looked like he was going to do it.

Lincoln then took aim with his rifle pointed at the girl! Who was still unconscious. He was then about to fire and kill the girl but… he hesitated.

Then with a deep sigh, stopped aiming at the girl. Afterwards he strapped his rifle onto his shoulder and then made his way to the girl.

"I better not regret this."

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: And boom! I'm done! This of course took me awhile to write and I hope you like it. Now if you're here because you have read my other loud house story and are wondering why I'm not working on that. Let me tell you I'm still working on it, it has just been difficult to write is all. And with me getting a new job it has been hard to find the time to write. But rest assured that I'm still writing. I'm only splitting my time between work, this story and that other one. Ok, now that's out of the way what do you guys think? Are all of you horrified by what Lincoln has become? And are you even more horrified by what he almost did? Do think that Lincoln will regret helping that girl (Who is undoubtedly Clementine if you didn't know). And what do you think that creature was who was sacred off by Lincoln. Do you think Lincoln's past will play a bigger part in the story? Well, you're going have to find out in the next chapter. So, please leave a review for your questions, concerns and feedback. I hope you enjoyed the story. Oh and if you're wondering about the paring I'm letting you all know I'm still thinking it over. If you have suggestions then message me or leave it in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Misery Loves Company**

 **Disclaimer I do not own The Walking Dead or The Loud House or anything related to either of them, all are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

 **AN: Hey guys, just want to thank you all for your support and love. I've always loved The Walking Dead. The games, comics and TV shows. Though the games especially Telltale one will always be number 1 in my book. Anyways, you've guys seem pretty mellow about Lincoln being who he is now. Well, I can tell you that might change. Remember Lincoln isn't the same boy you knew and loved. He's seen the worst in people and had his trust and love broken by those who he thought were his family and friends. More of Lincoln's past will be mentioned and even shown. And who knows, you might even see what happened to Lincoln's family and friends. Ok, before we start let me say pairings are still in the air. If have any in mind then leave a review. Alright with that all out of the way… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"Man, whatever that thing was it sure knows how to run." Lincoln whispered quietly to himself as he continued to march through the woods. "This fucking rain sure isn't helping. I can't even track this damn thing!"

The frustration Lincoln was feeling was natural and justified. It had been almost an hour since he began his frantic hunt for the animal he chased off. And he was already getting angry. The rain sure wasn't make his search any easier.

The animal's tracks were already almost gone. So it was only a matter of time before he would lose the tracks and get lost. Something Lincoln definitely didn't want.

"Damn it, this is getting me no where." Lincoln huffed out frustratingly as he stopped following the tracks. "I should probably just head back. I'll probably just get a quick wink and then hope that thing doesn't come back."

But before Lincoln did that something caught his eye. It appeared to be a yellow sign near by a down dead tree. Now normally Lincoln could care less about that, but his curiosity got the better of him.

So with that Lincoln made his way to the sign and found something very strange.

"Well, that's one way to kill a walker." Lincoln said simply as he took a look down at the dead walker. Who had the end of the sign embedded in it's skull. "Whoever the hell did that is either very stupid or just plain lucky."

After seeing the dead walker, Lincoln decided to continue to search the area a little more. What he found wasn't too interesting. He saw a makeshift cross that possibly marked a grave. He noticed the river that was beginning to quiet down.

However Lincoln soon saw what appeared to a destroyed dock. Which also meant there were boats near by. And that's something Lincoln couldn't possibly pass up.

With a small sigh, Lincoln made his way to the dock. His rifle being aimed at the ground lighting his path. As he got closer Lincoln began to inspect the damage caused to the dock. The front was completely gone and when he flashed his light down he saw there was some solid ground near the river that was a shoreline

Not thinking much about it. Lincoln decided to carefully jump down off the dock.

After doing so he began to follow the shoreline. Hoping to find anything. As he kept on walking. Lincoln started to have some doubt that he would actually find something. And was about to give up.

But something stopped as his flashlight shined on something that Lincoln wasn't expecting. A girl! A unconscious girl around his age laying on the shore!

A girl who looked to be Africa American and around his age or younger. Her hair was dark brown and was short. She was wearing a dirty blue or purple base ball cap that had a large D on it. The clothes she had on were a dark purple shirt and a baby blue and white striped under shirt. And she had on some grey or black pants.

Lincoln was of course shocked to find a girl out here of places. He didn't know what to do? Should he try to wake her? Or should he just leave her like this? While that would be harsh and cold, Lincoln didn't know a thing about this person.

After giving it some thought, Lincoln let a small sigh and soon he had on a grim expression.

The reason why? Because Lincoln had thought about another alternative. And it looked like he was going to do it.

Lincoln then took aim with his rifle pointed at the girl! Who was still unconscious. He was then about to fire and kill the girl but… he hesitated.

Then with a deep sigh, he stopped aiming at the girl. Afterwards he strapped his rifle onto his shoulder and then made his way to the girl.

"I better not regret this."

 **An Hour Later**

' _I'm starting to regret this…'_ Lincoln thought with an annoyed frown as he kept throwing various sticks and wood in the fire he recently started. ' _At least I don't have to carry her anymore. You know for someone her size she's pretty heavy.'_

Lincoln of course was talking about the girl he "saved" and brought to his camp. Something he was still debating was the right choice. Either way, what's done is done. And he couldn't do anything about it.

It had been over an hour or less since he managed to carry the girl from the river to his camp. Which was slightly difficult to find when navigating in the dark. But not as difficult as getting that girl and himself off that shoreline. Thankfully though he managed and got himself and his guest back to camp with no problem from walkers or animals.

After arriving in camp he placed the girl in his sleeping bag and covered her up the best he can. He couldn't risk for her getting sick and die. Not after all the trouble he went through to save her. Another thing he was going to was change her clothes that were still somewhat wet. But after thinking about it he decided not to.

Undressing a unconscious girl he found out in the woods really didn't seem like a good idea. Lincoln was many things, but being a pervert was not one of those things.

So, Lincoln decided to let the girl stay where she was.

However that didn't mean he trusted her. He'd be a complete idiot to do that.

There was no telling who this girl was or why she ended up washed up on the shore.

While Lincoln didn't trust this strange girl one bit, it was safe to say that she wasn't too dangerous. But Lincoln hasn't survived this long on being careless.

Guess that's how come he moved his pack and weapons away from his guest. He wouldn't want her to find a weapon and cause an… accident.

After awhile, Lincoln just sat there by the fire, armed with his rifle and sidearm strapped to his hip. While his crossbow was securely strapped to his backpack. Lincoln kept his eyes on the girl sleeping in his sleeping bag.

' _Well… even I got to admit she's kind of easy on the eyes.'_ Lincoln thought as he kept staring at the girl. He soon then stopped as he realized what he just thought. ' _What am I thinking about?! I don't even know who this chick is! The last thing I need is to be thinking about some girl I just found in the middle of nowhere!'_

Lincoln then with a huff decided to occupy his time with something else.

He eventually decided to keep the fire going and check on his beans. Which were cold when first came back to camp with his guest. Luckily though he could still heat them up again with no problem. And he did just that.

 **A Half An Hour Later**

The first thing Clementine felt was warmth. The last thing she expected to feel after what happened to her. Her eye then began to flutter as she started to wake up. The first thing she saw was a small fire with what appeared to be a small pot hanging over it. And then she noticed a strong smell, the smell of something cooking.

"Well, look who's awake." A voice called out in a soft yet sarcastic tone. "Thought you were gonna wake up as a geek. And make me get my sleeping bag messy."

Clementine then immediately looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw a boy probably no older than her. And to say the least she was shocked by what she saw.

The barrel of a rifle being pointed at her! Which made Clementine freeze in fear. So much that she wish she hadn't waken up at all.

After a full tense minute later, the mysterious boy withdrawal his gun and looked down at the girl who still seem terrified.

"Don't worry, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it at the river." The boy reassured in a soft tone. He then strapped the rifle to his shoulder. "You look hungry, let me get you some chow."

The look of confusion and shock on Clementine's face said it all. The last thing she was expecting when she saw a gun being aimed right at her face was food.

Clementine was still slightly afraid but was a little bit more calm than she was a minute ago.

As the mysterious boy walked to the pot over the fire. He grabbed a small bowl that was also near the fire. Along with a spoon as well. After that he carefully opened the pot and heat and steam immediately vented out. The smell alone made Clementine's stomach grumble. Something the poor girl was clearly embarrassed about.

The boy also noticed but decided to stay silent and get the girl some food. He was using the spoon to pick some of the left over beans he had cooked and placing them in the bowl.

After getting enough food in the bowl, the boy began to make his way towards Clementine. Who still very cautious towards the boy who saved her. Something the boy picked up on. And thought it was nothing to worry about. At least for right now.

"Here you go, while it isn't a first class meal this will fill you up." The boy declared with a small smile as he offered the bowl of beans to Clementine. Who still looked very skeptical and afraid. Seeing the skeptical look on her face, the boy decided to reassure his intentions were pure. "Look, sorry about the gun and everything it's only… there are only so many people who you can trust. And there was no telling if you were going to wake up… so please. Take this food, something tells me you've had a long night and some good needed chow might help you out a lot."

Clementine was still silent as she kept her gaze on the boy and then the food. After a few seconds of debating, Clementine relented and decided food was probably the one thing she needed the most.

So, with no problem at all. Clementine accepted the bowl of food. And for the first time spoke.

"U-um… thank you. For… everything." Clementine thanked the boy before she started to eat. Then after getting a taste, she quickly dug into the first decent meal she had in a long time. This caught Lincoln by surprise but he still kept quiet as he just stood there watching inhale almost all the food. After a good minute, Clementine finally realized what she did and stopped. With a small blush and embarrassed face, she apologized. "Uh, sorry about that. It's just so good."

"Oh well thanks, I try my best when I'm cooking." The boy reassured Clementine with a small smile. He then offered his hand to the girl. "I'm Lincoln, Lincoln Loud."

Clementine then let out a smile before accepting Lincoln's hand and shaking it.

"I'm Clementine."

 **An Hour Later**

"So, that's how you ended up on shore eh." Lincoln said with small shake of his head and sympathetic expression. "That's… rough."

"Yeah… I still don't know if Christa is still alive." Clementine admitted sadly with a somber expression. "I hope she made it."

Seeing the expression and hearing the sadness in her voice, Lincoln gave the best reassurance he could give.

"I'm… sure she made." Lincoln reassured the girl best he could. But he knew the chances of that were slim. And of course he had to that without realizing. "Though, who knows if she did and then you got no idea where she is. No telling how far you got from here to there."

After realizing what he said, Lincoln immediately started to apologize.

"Shit, I'm so sorry! It's just that I don't know how to shut my damn mouth when I need to." Lincoln immediately apologized in a panicky tone. "Geez, I'm so sorry."

Clementine only gave a small sad smile before saying anything.

"It's alright, I know it's slim if Christa got away." Clementine admitted with a regretful tone and smile. "But I until I see a body… I can't give up hope."

Immediately after that was said Lincoln could only look at the girl in bewilderment. Lincoln always saw the bad in a situation and just came to peace with it. But this girl, it's like she was the exact opposite of what Lincoln thought.

' _Hope… maybe she's right. What if her friend is still alive?'_ Lincoln thought with a sad expression. ' _Maybe… Pop-Pop could still be alive… or maybe not.'_

Clementine then took notice something was bothering Lincoln.

"Um, is everything alright Lincoln?" Clementine asked in a worried tone. "You seemed troubled."

Lincoln then immediately shook out of his funk and looked to Clementine. Who gave Lincoln a very worried look. Something, Lincoln haven't got in awhile.

"Oh, Um yeah I'm just… thinking is all." Lincoln finally answered with an apologetic smile. "Sorry if I worried you there.

The girl's only response was a small nod and a smile, that Lincoln had to admit was… cute.

It had been over an hour at best since Clementine woke up. And in that time Lincoln and her have gotten to know about each other. Well, Clementine has been the one sharing her past here and there and of course how she ended up near the river. And how she got separated from Christa and was attacked by scavengers. Also where she and Christa were heading to. A place called Wellington, somewhere in Ohio.

Lincoln on the other hand was still hesitate to say anything about where he was heading or why he was alone. But who could blame him. After everything he's been through, it was fortunate he was even talking to Clementine at all.

Something that Lincoln still couldn't believe he was doing. Talking, having a nice meal with someone that didn't want kill or rob. Or have you as the meal. Overall it made Lincoln feel… normal.

After awhile in silence, both kids just kept quiet. Which was starting to get a little bit awkward. Eventually Lincoln finally decided to speak.

"So, what's your plan?" Lincoln softy asked Clementine as he looked towards her. "I mean, I'm sure you want to search for your friend. Or maybe head towards Wellington and hope you run into her. Anyways, what's your plan?"

Clementine looked hesitant to speak, a look of worry soon appeared. The reason was because she didn't have a plan. Of course she wanted to go out searching for Christa. But how though? She didn't know where she was. How far she went from Christa to here. Or even if she was still alive. And even if she wanted to go looking around, she wasn't armed or even had any supplies. Basically, she didn't have a plan.

"I… really don't know." Clementine honestly admitted with a bit of shame and sadness. Something Lincoln knew quite well. "I don't have any supplies, weapons or even know if Christa is alive. I'm… alone I guess."

Alone. Alone was something knew very well. That's pretty much what he's been doing this whole time. While he was alive, well fed and we'll stocked on supplies. It wasn't no picnic. Being alone… was miserable.

Lincoln then took another look at Clementine, who still had a very downcast expression. And Lincoln couldn't help but feel bad. While he could handle being alone, even if he didn't have weapons or supplies. But could Clementine handle it?

After a good minute of thinking about it. Lincoln finally decided on what he was going to do.

"Clementine, if you want… I can help take you to Wellington."

That immediately got Clementine's attention, she of course shocked by Lincoln's offer.

"Do you really mean that?" Clementine politely asked in a still shocked expression. "I mean, I really appreciate it. But, why would you do that? We just met and you don't really know me."

Lincoln responded with a smile.

"Let's just say, I know how it feels to be in your shoes." Lincoln said giving out a smile that made Clementine her… feel funny. For some reason her face started to heat up and he heart started beating faster. But the girl ignored it and only responded with a nod. "Ok, we'll get moving when it's first light. Until then, get some sleep. It's a long way from here to Ohio."

Clementine soon gave another nod and then she proceeded to let out a small yawn. Afterwards she then started to get comfortable and catch some well needed rest. But before she did that, she did something unexpected.

"Um, Lincoln… thank you… for everything." Clementine thanked Lincoln in a very sincere tone. "I know you don't have to help me, and I really appreciate what your doing."

"No problem Clementine." Lincoln simply said with a smile. "Now, catch some sleep. I'll be on watch so you got nothing to worry about."

Clementine gave a small nod and soon started to snuggle in the sleeping bag.

Lincoln on the other was doing what he was said. Taking first watch with his crossbow in hand and other weapons close by. But before he could do anything else. Clementine had one last thing to say before she went off to sleep.

"…Goodnight Lincoln…" Clementine said in a whisper with her eyes shut as she started to drift to sleep.

Lincoln took a somewhat shocked glance at Clementine. He then smile.

"Goodnight Clementine."

With that things were quiet once again. The only thing heard was the fire burning and crackling and of course the occasion cricket heard here and there.

Lincoln could only look on as the fire burned on, the embers gently flying in the air like fireflies. The young white haired survivalist then took a glance at his crossbow. Something he's become pretty able to handle. His thoughts then went back to Clementine.

His opinion about her was that she reminded him a lot like… like one of his sisters. And for the first time in a long time, Lincoln's thoughts went to his family, his friends, his old group at Gil's Pit Stop… to Becca and Ronnie Anne. And of course about his Pop-Pop

While he admit what his so called family did to was wrong. Lincoln couldn't help but feel what they did was right. What if he was a jinx. His so called bad luck. After all, the recent things he's done. It wouldn't be wrong to think he deserves to be alone. But as he thought such things.

He couldn't help but feel grateful towards Clementine's presence. After all… even misery loves company.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: And done! Hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Also sorry for any spelling errors and mistakes. Now, I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story so far. Also if love other Loud House AU stories look up my profile. I have one where Lincoln is the older brother and ran away and is back home. It's called Loud House: A Family Together! Hope you give it a read. Anyways expect things to get interesting for Lincoln and his new found companion. Will they run into problems? Also will they encounter some unexpected people? Well, find out next time! Oh and for any questions or any idea leave them in a review! And if you have any ideas for pairings I'm open to suggestions. Alright, thanks reading and I hope you have a good one. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Regret**

 **Disclaimer I do not own The Walking Dead or The Loud House or anything related to either of them, all are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

 **AN: Hello, I'm back once again here to give you a new chapter. This time around expect the unexpected. Also expect some action too. Now I still haven't heard anything about pairings, so I'm just gonna leave subtle hints here and there. Before we get started on with the chapter I'm gonna answer a few questions. To Bill Gon, this story is going to mainly stick to the games. And comics since they're pretty much in same universe. Alright, other than that there are no more questions. If have any message me or leave it in a review. Ok… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"…Goodnight Lincoln…" Clementine said in a whisper with her eyes shut as she started to drift to sleep.

Lincoln took a somewhat shocked glance at Clementine. He then smile.

"Goodnight Clementine."

With that things were quiet once again. The only thing heard was the fire burning and crackling and of course the occasion cricket heard here and there.

Lincoln could only look on as the fire burned on, the embers gently flying in the air like fireflies. The young white haired survivalist then took a glance at his crossbow. Something he's become pretty able to handle. His thoughts then went back to Clementine.

His opinion about her was that she reminded him a lot like… like one of his sisters. And for the first time in a long time, Lincoln's thoughts went to his family, his friends, his old group at Gil's Pit Stop… to Becca and Ronnie Anne. And of course about his Pop-Pop

While he admit what his so called family did to was wrong. Lincoln couldn't help but feel what they did was right. What if he was a jinx. His so called bad luck. After all, the recent things he's done. It wouldn't be wrong to think he deserves to be alone. But as he thought such things.

He couldn't help but feel grateful towards Clementine's presence. After all… even misery loves company.

After awhile Lincoln then decided it was best if he got a quick wink. It'd wouldn't be wise for him to be tired on their way to Wellington. Also if those guys who attacked Clementine and her friend were still around. Lincoln wanted to be ready if they run into them.

He wasn't too worried about something sneaking into camp or any walkers lurking around. The alarm system would probably wake him or Clementine if somethings up. So with that Lincoln sat near a tree stump and started to lean on it, he then closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

 _Flashback_

 _In an open road somewhere in Georgia. Lincoln continued to walk alongside the road in silence. With his Remington rifle in hand and with only the clothes on his back. That a few rounds for the rifle as well._

 _Something he found on a walker who only had been recently turned._

 _Other than that his journey to particular nowhere has been peaceful. Something he's been accustomed to as of late. But he knew it wouldn't before long until something happened. Knowing his luck._

 _And just like that Lincoln began to hear something in the distance. The faint sound… of screaming._

 _The young white haired boy then broke into a sprint and he hurried into the woods. After that he started to head towards the screaming that was coming from ahead of him. On the open road. So Lincoln would sneak alongside the road while being a safe distance from whatever bad was happening or going to happened._

 _Soon after a good minute of sneaking alongside the road, Lincoln had finally reached the source of the screaming. And found what appeared to be a young couple fighting off a small group of walkers. The man looked to be around his 20s with black hair and was armed with a… crossbow. He was currently dodging walkers left and right taking out them any way he could. The woman who was the one screaming was on top of a wrecked car holding a large backpack probably filled with goods. She was probably around her 20s abs had blonde hair. She was also holding a Clock 19 but was to afraid to use._

 _Lincoln knew this situation was grim. It wouldn't take long for the crossbow guy to get over whelmed and then eaten. The girl probably after seeing her boyfriend or husband get torn apart will either kill herself from grief or stay up there until a walker gets lucky. Either, these people weren't going to survive._

 _Lincoln just stood there, hiding in the brush and shadows of the trees. Thinking about what he should do. Should he help them… or leave them._

 _After a good minute of thinking, Lincoln finally acted._

 _He took aim and proceeded to take down each of the walkers he could hit!_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _After the last shot was fired and the last walker was dead. Everything was quiet again. The man took out any stragglers Lincoln missed and the girl finally got brave and took out as many walkers she could._

" _Richard!" The girl exclaimed out loudly in fear and happiness as she ran into the arms of the man. Who's name was Richard apparently. "We made it!"_

" _Ela!" Richard exclaimed loudly as well as he held onto the girl tightly. Who's name was Ela. "God I'm so glad your alright baby!"_

" _You big dope, I'm just happy you didn't get bit or… worse!" Ela tearfully said with a smile as she kept hugging onto her boyfriend. "I'm so happy your safe."_

 _As both boyfriend and girlfriend held onto each other tightly. Lincoln stood there in the shadows and brush in silence. His eyes locked onto the couple… like a predator._

 _Soon the couple stopped hugging and the man, Richard looked to the forest but only took a look around. Not knowing where Lincoln was hiding_

" _Whoever you are… thank you!" Richard called out in the forest thanking the person who saved him and his girlfriend. "We'd walker chow if it wasn't for you! Come on out so I can thank you properly!"_

 _Silence, that's all there was. After a good minute, Ela was beginning to get anxious. While Richard still in a happy and grateful mood, called out to the person who saved him and his girlfriend._

" _Hey, c'mon! We're not going to-!"_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _Before Richard could say anything, the unthinkable happened. Following that loud bang, a bullet was fired and was heading right for Richard. And then it hit him square in the next!_

 _As the bullet entered his body it quickly left as it came! Blood began to erupt from Richard's neck as he quickly fell to his knees while holding onto his neck! Probably trying to stop the bleeding! But it was to late. The look of shock and fear appeared on his face as he held onto his neck for dear life. But it was futile!_

" _RICHARD! NO!" Ela yelled in agony and grief as she saw her boyfriend get shot! The grief-stricken girl then began to fire wildly into the forest, hoping to hit the person who shot at Richard! "YOU SON OF A BITCH-!"_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _And just like Richard, Ela was caught off by a loud gunshot! But this time it wasn't aimed at Richard! It was Ela who was shot at, but unlike her boyfriend. Where the bullet hit her, there was no getting back from!_

 _The bullet penetrated through Ela's skull and came out the other end in a bloody and gruesome mess! The girl then fell to the ground…dead._

 _Richard was now on the ground only looked at her girlfriend's dead body in horror. He would have screamed if he could but he didn't have the strength or ability as blood continued to pour out of his wound. He could only look at Ela's lifeless eyes and blood began to gently come out where she was shot._

 _After that, things were silent once again. Footsteps were then heard as Lincoln came out from the forest. Rifle in hand along with a grim expression. As he got closer, Richard who couldn't see Lincoln made a vain attempt to crawl to his crossbow. Sadly, he couldn't reach it. Not in the state he was in. So, he then decided to crawl towards his girlfriend's body._

 _Something Lincoln allowed, but he still had his gun aimed at him just in case. After what seemed like forever, Richard finally reached Ela's body. But instead of reaching for her gun. He gently gabbed her lifeless hand held in tightly. Not letting go even as Lincoln got closer._

 _Eventually Lincoln arrived to the couple, one who was dead and one who was currently dying from blood loss. Richard then looked up to see who his girlfriend's killer and soon his. And what he saw shocked him! It was a boy, no older then 13 or younger._

 _Lincoln only looked down at Richard with a regretful and sad expression._

" _I'm… I'm sorry…" Lincoln whispered as he aimed his gun at Richard's head… who could only look up at the boy who ended the life of his girlfriend. And soon his._

 _Richard didn't feel any anger, he couldn't. He only felt regret and grief as he held onto his dead lover's hand. And then… he felt nothing._

 _ **BANG!**_

 _Silence was once again the only thing heard. That along with a slight breeze._

 _Lincoln continued to look down at the couple he had just murdered. Hand in hand, even in death they loved each other. And Lincoln ended their lives. After he had saved them to._

 _A few good minutes later, Lincoln who still had a grim expression. Decided it was time to get the reasons why he did this. He quickly made his way to the crossbow Richard had dropped and tired to crawl to before he died. Before grabbing the weapon, Lincoln placed his rifle onto his shoulder. Strapping the rifle tightly Lincoln then grabbed the crossbow and after that started to make his way to the dead couple again._

 _Where after arriving, Lincoln grabbed the Glock 19 and then unstrapped the holster for the gun off Ela's body. He then tightly strapped the holster onto his hip and after doing so placed the handgun there. After that Lincoln began to unstrap the backpack off Ela and soon strapped it onto himself._

 _Shorty after that Lincoln was back to doing what he was originally doing. Looking down at the couple he murdered in regret and sadness. With a deep sigh, Lincoln began to speak._

" _I'm sorry for… for what I did. For… this." Lincoln regretfully whispered as he took a glance at the crossbow in his hands. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry this happened to you… to both of you."_

 _With that said, Lincoln took another deep breath. And then he began to walk away from the couple. But he stopped, after a couple minutes later. He walked back to the couple and did something unexpected. He dragged them both to where they would be side by side. He then grabbed their hands and brought them together. After that he closed both their eyes._

 _They both looked… peaceful._

 _After that, Lincoln began to walk away from the dead couple once again. But this time he didn't stop or looked back. Because he couldn't look back. This was the path he'd chosen. His family made him this way, his old group he thought he could count did this to him. People… made him this way. This world… of the walking dead made him this way._

 _Flashback End_

Lincoln then immediately woke up in a cold sweat with his rifle in hand! He then looked around camp and saw… everything was fine. The fire was almost dying out, Clementine was still asleep in his sleeping bag. After taking a couple deep breaths. Lincoln calmed down and soon shut his eyes again. Trying to fall asleep. And he did.

Though his thoughts still went back to that dream, or nightmare. Something that wasn't a dream but something he did. Something he regretted… but still thought what he did was necessary. Even though it wasn't.

 **In The Morning**

The sounds of birds chirping could be heard. A few animal calls were also heard as the sun lit up the forest. Waking up all the animals from their slumber. It also woke something else.

Clementine began to stir a little as her eyes began to open, she then saw Lincoln who was currently backing up the pot over the fire place and various supplies.

"Glad to see you're up." Lincoln said as he kept filling his backpack with supplies. "I thought I was going to have to wake you. If we get an early start we'd probably hit a town or place for supplies and if we're lucky a car or something."

Clementine responded with a groggy nod as she began to rub her eyes. After a few minutes of packing and Clementine beginning to wake up. They had everything packed except the sleeping bag. Clementine who was currently sitting on a tree stump only looked to Lincoln as he was rolling up the sleeping bag.

The reason why she was looking at Lincoln, was because she felt a little bit guilty for taking his sleeping bag. And he had to sleep leaning on the stump she was currently sitting on.

"Um, Lincoln?" Clementine called out timidly trying to get the boy's attention which she did. "I'm sorry that I kind of took your sleeping bag and you had to sleep without it."

Lincoln gave out a small smile as he finished rolling up the sleeping bag.

"It's no problem Clementine, I rarely got to sleep at all on that thing anyways." Lincoln said still smiling as he strapped his sleeping bag onto his backpack. "Besides, you needed it more than I did."

This got a small smile out of Clementine, but still she felt a little bit guilty. After all Lincoln did save her. Something he didn't have to do at all. But he did anyways. In her eyes Lincoln was kindred spirit and was very kind and caring. And even though she wouldn't admit it… he looked kind of cute.

After awhile of packing, Lincoln and Clementine were ready to move out. Lincoln of course was carrying his pack along with his rifle. While Clementine wasn't carrying a thing. Until Lincoln called out to her that is.

"Hey Clem, can you come here for a minute?" Lincoln called out to the girl who was currently burning out the fire. After doing so she then walked over to Lincoln. "I uh, want you to have this… just in case you know."

The thing Lincoln was talking about was his Glock 19 along with the holster. Both of which he was currently presenting to Clementine. Who looked fairly confused by Lincoln's action.

"Look, I don't usually do this. But if we're traveling all the way to Wellington then I want someone watching my back if something happens." Lincoln admitted with a somewhat embarrassed tone and expression. "So here, you do know how to use this right?"

"Yeah, Lee- I mean my friend taught me. A long time ago." Clementine quickly corrected herself in a very regretful tone. "Thank you, I promise I won't let you down."

Lincoln gave a nod of approval and handed the gun and holster to Clementine. Who carefully strapped in on and place the gun on the holster. And now they were ready to move out.

"We'll head down to where I found you and take that hiker path I saw. Hopefully they'll be no problems but be prepared." Lincoln warned in a serious and soft tone. Clementine gave quick nod. Lincoln then gave out one last piece of advice. "Stick close together, if we see any walkers let me deal with them. This bow isn't just for show."

After that was all said, both kids started to walk off into the forest. Starting their long journey to Wellington.

 **An Hour Later**

The trek through the forest was pretty uneventful. No walkers were in sight, a few animals scurried here and there. Lincoln would have tried to hunt at least one of animals. Probably a squirrel or raccoon. But sadly Lincoln wanted to get out of this forest quickly. So he would probably have time to hunt when he and Clementine hunker down for tonight somewhere.

After awhile they had finally reached where he found Clementine, well near it anyways.

"Did you do that?" Clementine asked pointing at the dead walker Lincoln found last night. Lincoln shook his head as took a knee down by the dead walker. He then started to go through it's pockets. Something that quickly got Clementine's attention. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if this poor slob had anything good on him." Lincoln explained as he kept digging through the walker's pockets. With a sigh he stopped and stood up. "Yeah I thought as much, this guy has been a walker for awhile or someone already picked him clean."

"Remember, most walkers sometimes have supplies or things you need. So if you have the chance check them." Lincoln explained sharing a very good survival tip he'd learned. Clementine only returned a nod, accepting the tip. "Though if they're as rotten and decayed as this guy, it usually mean they have not much on them. This guy probably got infected when the outbreak started."

Clementine didn't give out a response as she saw the makeshift cross over the grave. Something that deeply saddened her. She didn't know why. Maybe because Lee and most of her friends from her old group never got a grave. Doug was eaten at the drug store, they left Larry's body in that freezer at the St. Johns barn. A place that still gave her the chills when she thought about it. She didn't know what happened to Mark after he came crawling down the stairs legless and bleeding. Though she knew he didn't make it.

After the bandits attacked the motor inn, they lost a lot of their people. The first was Carley who was killed by Lily. Who Lee and the group left behind on the side of the road where she killed Carley. That whole event was something Clementine didn't want to remember. After all they been through back then, she saw Carley and Lily as the big sisters she never had. And then their was Duck and Katjaa. Two people that Clementine really cared about. Their deaths still remained heavy on Clementine's mind.

At least they died together. What happened to Duck was unfortunate. But Katjaa, she couldn't bare living on without her son. So, she killed herself and then Lee killed Duck. And then Kenny was left all alone.

Along the way met other people, good people. But what happened to them is what happened to everyone else. Charles, or Chuck as he liked to be called. Was a kind and generous homeless man. Who died by giving them a chance to escape a herd of walkers. Then their was Ben Paul. A kind and misunderstood teenager Lee saved a long time ago. While he wasn't always the bravest or the smartest. He was still a good friend with a big heart. He died trying to find her when she was taken by some stranger. He got impaled by a large pole and attracted a large group of walker when Lee and Kenny tried to free him.

But that didn't happen, Ben died in a walker infested ally. And so did Kenny. At least that's what Lee, Omid and Christa said. Kenny stayed with Ben until the end. He killed Ben before the walkers overran them. A mercy killing of course, something she thought Kenny would never do. Especially for Ben. After he found out he was the one who caused the bandit attack at the motor inn.

And then there was Lee. The person who took care of her, who protected and provided for her. Who treated her like a daughter. Who taught her how to survive. The person who risked everything to save her. And she… she killed him.

Clementine soon began to feel her chest get heavy and her breathing get bit heavy as well. Like she was having an anxiety attack. She thought she was going to faint. But soon she felt a hand softy touch her shoulder.

"Clem, are you alright?" Lincoln asked in a soft and concerned tone, as he grew worried for his traveling companion. Clementine then let out a small gasp as she slapped Lincoln's hand away. "Whoa, Whoa Clementine it's just me! You know Lincoln!"

After taking a few deep breaths Clementine was beginning to calm down. The young girl soon let out a small sigh of relief. She then looked at Lincoln with regretful expression.

"Sorry about that, it's just… I was thinking about… about my old group." Clementine shamefully admit in a almost chocked up tone. Something Lincoln caught on immediately. Before he could say or do anything Clementine beat him to it. "Look… I just… need a minute. Please, just a minute Lincoln."

This shocked Lincoln, but he didn't show it. He only responded with a small and understanding nod. Clementine slightly mouthed a thank you before turning back towards the grave. Lincoln decided to check near the wrecked dock where he found Clementine near by. To see of he missed anything and to give Clementine some much needed space.

But before he left he did something very unlike him.

"Clementine… I've lost people too. I know how it's like to be where you're at right now. So, take your time." Lincoln said in a soft and caring tone. He wished he could have turned around and say that. But he didn't want to make things worse for Clementine. "But if you need me… I'm right here."

And with that Lincoln walked off to the dock. Leaving Clementine alone, who was thinking about what Lincoln said. But what both kids didn't notice is that they were being watched. Not by a person or even a walker. Just by something who's been struggling to survive out here alone.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Man that was a heavy chapter to write. Guess it's not only Clementine who has a lot of regret. And before you burn me in the reviews or messages you might send me because of what Lincoln did in the flashback. Let me remind you I told you this was going to be a dark story. Lincoln isn't a bad guy, but he isn't a good guy either. His ghosts will catch up to him eventually. And more of his dark past will be revealed. Lincoln isn't the same comic loving goofy kid you know and love. Hopefully hanging around Clementine will bring him back a little closer to humanity. Ok, now that we're done with this chapter let me just say thank you once again. Now, who or what do think is spying on Lincoln and Clementine? When will they encounter other survivors? Will Clementine and Lincoln open up more to each other? Find out next time! If you have a question, concerns or ideas please leave them in a review! Or message me! Expect an update in the coming weeks or before Halloween at the latest! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: An Unlikely Traveling Companion**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own The Walking Dead or The Loud House or anything related to either of them, all are owned by their respective owners and companies**

 **AN: I'm back! Sorry if this took a bit longer than expected, but work can be a bitch. Now some of you might be wondering where this story is going to go. Right now I'm content with it ending right where the end of season 2. Like right now we're technically still in the first episode of the season. If you played the season or watched a YouTuber play it, then you know what to expect. If not then I recommend you watch a YouTuber's walkthrough or buy the game whenever you can. Also you should watch the Loud House as well. Because for those who haven't might get a bit confused when something from Lincoln past shows up. Anyways I kept you guys long enough, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"Clem, are you alright?" Lincoln asked in a soft and concerned tone, as he grew worried for his traveling companion. Clementine then let out a small gasp as she slapped Lincoln's hand away. "Whoa, Whoa Clementine it's just me! You know Lincoln!"

After taking a few deep breaths Clementine was beginning to calm down. The young girl soon let out a small sigh of relief. She then looked at Lincoln with regretful expression.

"Sorry about that, it's just… I was thinking about… about my old group." Clementine shamefully admit in a almost chocked up tone. Something Lincoln caught on immediately. Before he could say or do anything Clementine beat him to it. "Look… I just… need a minute. Please, just a minute Lincoln."

This shocked Lincoln, but he didn't show it. He only responded with a small and understanding nod. Clementine slightly mouthed a thank you before turning back towards the grave. Lincoln decided to check near the wrecked dock where he found Clementine near by. To see of he missed anything and to give Clementine some much needed space.

But before he left he did something very unlike him.

"Clementine… I've lost people too. I know how it's like to be where you're at right now. So, take your time." Lincoln said in a soft and caring tone. He wished he could have turned around and say that. But he didn't want to make things worse for Clementine. "But if you need me… I'm right here."

And with that Lincoln walked off to the dock. Leaving Clementine alone, who was thinking about what Lincoln said. But what both kids didn't notice is that they were being watched. Not by a person or even a walker. Just by something who's been struggling to survive out here alone. Just like them.

 **With Lincoln**

Lincoln had finally made his way to wrecked dock. Which was far enough from Clementine to give her some much needed space. Something the poor girl clearly needed.

"Man, this is why I prefer to deal with walkers." Lincoln quietly said out loud to himself as he looked out on the river. Which was a lot calmer now unlike last night. "Shit, why did I agree to this? After all the stuff I've done, why would I start caring now?"

Caring, that was something Lincoln never thought he say… or feel again. Especially after what happened with his family and Pop-Pop. The latter being the hardest. The rest of his family… they could all be dead or even walkers for all he cared.

While cold, that's all Lincoln knew. At least what he used to feel like. After everything he's done. Being cold and angry at the world and people was something he only knew. That is until he met Clementine. And after a year of being alone kind of mellowed him out. But to forgive his family for what they did to him… he can't forgive or forget.

But even though he thought like that. There was one person that Lincoln can forgive.

"Lily… my baby sister." Lincoln whispered as he continued to look out towards the calm river. "I hope you're alright… but should I?"

"Living in this world… isn't something I want for you. The struggle for survival and the threat of the walkers and people like me… sometimes I wonder… is it all worth it?" Lincoln quietly asked himself as kept staring out to the river. Survival, was everything he did worth it? The lying, the stealing… the killing. What would his grandfather or Lily think of him? What would Clementine think of him if he told her? "Am I no better than people like Roman or those scavengers who tried to rob Clementine and her friend… am I worse?"

Before Lincoln could say or think of anything else about the subject. He heard footsteps slowly making there way towards him. He turned around to see Clementine walking towards him, with a guilty and sad expression.

"I'm… I'm done. Let's get going." Clementine told Lincoln with her expression the same while her tone was calm and soft. Lincoln gave a small nod and began to make his way to the path he found last night. But as he passed Clementine, she spoke one last time before following his lead. "Lincoln… thank you… for everything."

Lincoln briefly stopped, he didn't turn or say a word before resuming the walk to the path. Clementine only kept silent as she continued to follow her fellow traveling companion. Both not knowing what laid out ahead of them. But we're prepared for anything. Almost anything anyways.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

The path they walked was quiet, the only thing heard was the leaves rustling on the tree. No animals or even crickets were heard. Something Lincoln noticed and he didn't like it. If no animals or even insects were around, that usually meant something bigger was up and about.

' _There's always a bigger fish… that's what Pop-Pop used to say at least. Or was that from star wars?'_ Lincoln thought as he questioned where he heard that saying from. He gave a slight shake of his and kept walking. His crossbow drawn and Clementine close behind him prepared for anything. ' _Whatever spooked the animals could still be around, better be ready for anything.'_

As both kids continued to on the path. Clementine noticed a sign as they passed it. It said watch out for wild animals. Which were wolves, mountain lions and bears. All of which she would not like to meet.

Lincoln saw the sign but didn't give it much thought. If they ran into some dangerous wild animals he would take care of it. Though if it was a bear or a pack of wolves than they might have a problem. But they'll cross that bridge when they get to it.

"Clem, stick close and be ready for anything." Lincoln whispered to the girl as they continue to walk. Clementine gave a small nod as she kept up with Lincoln's pace. "Remember, there isn't just walkers in these woods."

Clementine remained silent as she and Lincoln kept on walking. Then both suddenly heard a couple of bushes rustling near them.

"Crap." Lincoln cursed as he readied his crossbow and aimed where the bushes were. "Clementine stay behind me."

Without hesitating Clementine immediately hid behind Lincoln with her gun drawn.

As the rustling got a bit louder, that meant whatever was making that noise was getting closer. Lincoln took a deep breath as he placed his finger on trigger ready to fire. But as something came out of the bushes Clementine immediately stopped Lincoln

"Wait!" Clementine exclaimed as she stopped Lincoln by pushing his crossbow towards the ground. Lincoln looked shock by what Clementine, but he was more shocked by what he saw. "It's a dog."

And a dog it was. While both kids didn't know what kind of breed it was. It was safe to say that this dog had been here in the woods for awhile. It's fur was light brown and fairly dirty. It also appeared to be aggressive as well as it gave a small growl as it looked at Lincoln and Clementine as a threat.

"Shit." Lincoln cursed as he resumed aiming his crossbow at the dog. Something that the dog didn't take as a threat per say, but it was still growling. But before Lincoln or the dog could day anything. Clementine once again pushed Lincoln's bow away from the dog. And Lincoln had just about had enough. "Clem, it's a wild dog. Look at him, he could have rabies and might take a bite out of one of us."

"But Lincoln look at him, he's probably just hungry. He's also probably been here awhile to." Clementine said as she looked at the dog who stopped growling as it laid it's eyes on Clementine. Something the girl immediately noticed. She then looked to Lincoln with pleading expression. "Come on Lincoln, look at him. He's just hungry. Can we at least give him something. Please?"

Now normally Lincoln would have said no and shoot the dog. Probably skin it and get as much meat as he could. He's done it before, dog meat was sure different but was kind of tasty. It tasted kind of sweet and a bit rough. But it was sure tasty. What he'd do about the hide was he'd clean it and after it dried he'd do something about it when he got time.

So him killing dog was something normal to him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not with Clementine looking at him like that. This pleading eyes, something that reminded him of a Lily.

With a sigh Lincoln eased up a bit as he kept his crossbow pointed at the ground. Which caused Clementine to smile a little.

"You can give it a can of dog food I've been saving, but that's it." Lincoln finally gave in as he let Clementine have her way. While Clementine was grateful, she couldn't help but give Lincoln an odd look. And before she could say a thing. Lincoln beat her to it. "Look, I have a can or two in case I run out of the good stuff. And before you ask yes it tastes like shit."

Clementine only giggled before she began to dig through Lincoln's pack. A short while of digging she finally found the can of dog food. She kept on digging and found a small swiss army knife Lincoln used for opening cans and other things. Without a minute longer Clementine carefully opened the can and proceeded to dump it all on the ground for the dog.

"There you go boy." Clementine said as she and Lincoln took a step or two back so the dog could not feel threatened as it ate. The dog while very hungry hesitated. Seeing how the dog was still on guard Clementine decided to give a bit of encouragement. "Go on, it's alright boy. We aren't going to hurt you."

The dog soon gave out friendly bark as it slowly made it's way to the food. After getting a whiff of it the dog immediately dug right in and munched down the food. Like it hadn't eaten in days.

After a full minute of eating the dog was done. It even licked the ground.

"Man, poor guy really hasn't eaten in days." Clementine pointed out as it kept licking the ground a bit more. After it was done, the dog let out a quite happy bark. It then made it's way to both Clementine and Lincoln. While Lincoln was still on guard, Clementine took a knee and gently petted it's head as it reached them. "Aww, you aren't so bad. You're kind of cute."

"Yeah if you like stinky and wild mutts." Lincoln whispered as he took a step back. Clementine only turned around and gave him a dirty but somewhat cute look. "I mean, not that it's a bad thing. Some people like the mangy stinky look, its… uh… I'm gonna shut up now."

Clementine then resumed petting the dog, and as she was doing that. She noticed the dog was wearing a collar. And it had a name tag on it.

"Sam, so that's your name." Clementine said as she scratched it head a little, something that made the dog now revealed to be Sam happy. "I wonder where your owners are? Are they around boy?"

"Clementine it's a dog, not a parrot." Lincoln chimed in as he got a bit closer to Clementine and Sam. "I don't thing Lassie here is going to lead us to its owners. Or what's left of them."

Before Clementine could say anything to Lincoln, Sam immediately started to bark. Like it was trying to say something.

Both kids only looked it confusion as Sam started wag it's tail and bark.

"If I didn't know better I think this mutt is actually trying to tell us something." Lincoln stated as he and Clementine looked on at the dog. After saying that something suddenly popped up in his mind. And with a moment like this he couldn't resist. "What is it boy!? Did Timmy fall down a well!? Is the old mill on fire!? Is Timmy stuck in the well!?"

Sam stopped a gave Lincoln a low growl, something that surprised Lincoln. Clementine on the other hand gave soft and play slap on his shoulder.

"Man tough crowd, tough crowd." Lincoln sighed as he rubbed his shoulder a bit. "Guess comedy died when the crowd started to eat the comedians. Man, poor Gabriel Iglesias and the rest of those poor smucks."

"Will you cut it out, Sam might actually be trying to tell us something." Clementine said to Lincoln in a serious and disapproving tone. "What is it boy, do you want us to follow you?"

Sam gave out another bark in response, he then started to walk away back towards the bushes. He then sniffed the ground and turned around to bark at Clementine and Lincoln. Probably to follow them. But before either one could say anything. Sam immediately ran back past the bushes and just kept on running.

"Sam! Where are you going?!" Clementine shouted out to the dog. She then started run after him. Something Lincoln did not like at all. "Come on, he probably found something."

' _Shit'_

"Clementine you don't just follow some random ass dog in the woods like an idiot!" Lincoln exclaimed trying to talk some sense into his traveling companion. But Clementine didn't seem to hear him or probably not care because she quickly went after Sam. "And that's just fantastic, just fucking fantastic."

"Clem, wait up!" Lincoln called to the girl as he went after her. "Clementine!"

As Lincoln chased after Clementine who was following Sam. No on noticed something else nearby watching them. Then a low and aggressive growl was heard.

 **A Couple Of Minutes Later**

It took awhile for Lincoln to finally catch up to Clementine who was kneeling down with Sam behind some bushes. And what they were looking at was what seemed to be a wrecked camp along with an abandoned van. That looked wrecked and rusted to hell. This was probably where Sam was staying at or found.

' _Dann dog, probably attracted a whole heard of walkers with its barking.'_

Lincoln could only roll his eyes as he quietly snuck behind them.

Of course Clementine took a look back as she heard a twig snap. But after seeing it was only Lincoln she didn't need to worry.

"Dammit Clem, you know how sketchy it is going through the woods hollering like an idiot. You could have attracted walkers or worse." Lincoln whispered harshly as he took a knee down with Clementine. Sam of course gave a low bark at Lincoln. Something Lincoln didn't find cute. "And you, do you want to be walker chow? Barking like a dumb mutt isn't going to help either of us."

Sam only responded with a low growl.

"Oh keep it up Cujo, because I'll make a meal out you myself." Lincoln threaded the dog as he gave Sam a mild glare. Sam of course only barked before heading into the camp. Clementine of course was close behind. The girl then motioned Lincoln to follow as well. Lincoln only gave out a loud sigh before following Clementine into the camp. "I should have shot that fucking dog, but no. Clem just had to do the puppy eyes."

While Lincoln was in a sour mood, Clementine seemed happy enough as walked into the camp.

"Was this your home Sam?" Clementine asked the dog who only barked as he began to sniff out the area. "Got to say, it's not much."

Clem soon began to search around the camp site. Lincoln didn't bother as he knew anything useful around here was probably long gone. But better safe than sorry.

"Man, this place is a dump." Lincoln stated out loud as he looked around. "That van is definitely not going to run. Anything useful here is probably long gone. So yeah, thanks Lassie. Want to lead us to a dump yard next. Because that'd be just great."

Sam of course only barked as kept on sniffing here and there. Which didn't amuse Lincoln one bit.

"Dumb mutt." Was all Lincoln said before he started to search around the area as well. Even though he thought it was pretty much useless.

After a few minutes of searching here and there. Lincoln and Clementine only found useless junk. A dog bowl with Sam's name out, empty cans, a couple of wrecked tents and a picture of a family with Sam in it.

"Looks like they were a happy family once." Clem said out loud in a somber tone. Lincoln didn't say a word, but he still felt a bit of heartache. Sam gave out a small whine. Clementine gently placed the picture back where she found it before resuming her search. "You think they left anything good behind?"

Lincoln gave a slight shake of his as she kept his crossbow close.

"I doubt it, these guys were attacked and are probably walker chow or are walkers." Lincoln said as he looked around the area. Looking for anything. Or something. "Damn dog probably left before they got him or they just left him behind."

The latter was something Clementine didn't like one bit.

"How could anyone abandon their dog, he isn't a person but still." Clementine said as she looked to Sam with a bit sympathy. "You don't abandon those close to you. That… that isn't right."

Lincoln didn't say a word as he kept on the lookout for anything. But what Clementine said got to him a little. Being abandoned was something Lincoln knew too well.

' _Guess me and the mutt aren't that different.'_

Lincoln only shook his head as he continued to look around. Then all of a sudden Sam started to bark very loudly and aggressively by a large stump.

"Geez it's like a god damn chihuahua, we hear you mutt!" Lincoln shouted to Sam who kept on barking. "I really should have shot that fucking dog."

Lincoln only sighed as he started to make his way to Sam with Clementine close behind. And when they got there both were shocked by what Sam was barking at. It was a walker who was tied to the stump with a rope. It hand a knife lodged in it's arm. Probably where he got bit.

"Well, looks like this poor bastard tried to cut out where he got bit." Lincoln pointed out as aimed his bow at the walker who tried to reach for Lincoln. But to no avail. "That never works, he only killed himself faster. Probably bled out before he could turn. A couple of minutes he turned anyways."

 **SWISH!**

 **THWACK!**

And just like that the walker was dead. An arrow right through the temple of its head. Lincoln then leaned over and quickly pulled out his arrow. But as he was doing it. A sudden realization hit him.

"Wait, it was you wasn't it!" Lincoln shouted at Sam. "You were that thing lurking by my camp last night!"

Sam only barked while Clementine only looked at Lincoln with confusion. She then shook her head slightly before she went to a large trash can. Hoping to find anything. While she did that Lincoln continued to chew out Sam who only barked.

As that went on Clementine finally made it the trash can and began to dig through. And eventually found something. A can of what appeared to be beans or something.

"Well at least we found something." Clementine said out loud as started to walk to Lincoln and Sam so she could place this can into Lincoln's pack. Lincoln and Sam of course were still "arguing". If can call Lincoln chewing Sam who only barked arguing. "I Guess those two like each other. Or is that the opposite?"

Clementine only shook her head as she finally reached her traveling companion and new found friend. But before she could place the can of food into Lincoln's pack. A couple of bushes began to rustle near by. That immediately made everyone stop doing what they were doing.

"What now? Cats?" Lincoln jokingly said as he drawn up his crossbow at the bushes. "Because I am not having a good day today."

As the rustling continue Sam began to growl very aggressively. Like he already knew what was making that noise wasn't nice. Not nice at all, and he was right.

Growling was soon heard coming from the bushes. Very mean and loud growling Lincoln knew to well.

"Clementine, draw your gun and get behind me." Lincoln told Clementine in a low and serious tone. "We got company, and they're not walkers."

And walkers they weren't. Because they were four mangy wild dogs worst of than Sam that came out of the bushes. And they looked mean and very hungry.

Clementine looked fearful as she drew he gun and got behind Lincoln. Sam on other hand got in front of both Lincoln and Clementine. In a very protective way.

"I'm guessing these guys aren't friends of yours eh mutt?" Lincoln asked as he kept his bow aimed at the pack of wild dogs. Who only growled and bark as they got closer. Sam growled and barked back as he stayed in front of the kids who fed him. "Yeah I thought as much."

The tension in the air was thick as Lincoln was on edge along with Clementine. Sam only barked and growled at the wild dogs very defensively. The dogs did the same as they got closer and closer. Lincoln knew that if he and Clementine had a chance they would need to kill these dogs now.

"Clementine, I'm going to shoot the one in the middle. You take the two on the right." Lincoln carefully instructed to Clementine who only nodded as she aimed her gun at the dogs on the right. Sam on the other hand was growling at the one the far left. Who had its eyes on Sam. Lincoln noticed this. "Alright mutt, if you can understand me than you go after the one on the far left. Me and Clem will help after we deal with the rest of these mutts."

Sam only growled as the dogs got closer. And Lincoln knew it was now or never.

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" Lincoln yelled out as she fired his bow.

 **SWISH!**

 **THWACK!**

The dog Lincoln hit fell to the ground with a loud whine! The rest on the other hand charged at both kids and Sam! Who also charged. Clementine immediately fired her gun at the upcoming dogs!

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Clementine managed to get at least three shots at one of the dogs. Who died and fell to the ground dead. But before she could shoot the other one, her gun suddenly started to jam! Sam was currently fighting one of the dogs, and it looked like he was winning. Both dogs biting and tearing each others flesh!

Lincoln was trying to quickly reload his crossbow. But he stopped when he saw Clementine trying desperately to fire her gun but to no avail! He also saw the dog Clementine was trying to shoot coming right at her with its teeth out! And without a second thought Lincoln acted!

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE YOU FUCKING MUTT!" Lincoln yelled out as dropped his bow and pack and ran right in front of Clementine just as the dog reached her. The dog of course didn't care who it attacked so it bit down right into his left arm! Which really hurt like a bitch for Lincoln. "FUCK!"

Clementine only looked on at shock for a second before trying to unjam her gun again! Lincoln only howled in pain as he started to punch the dog as hard as he could! But the dog had its teeth tightly clamped on Lincoln's arm! After a minute of trying to unjam her gun she immediately stopped and went for Lincoln's rife! Which had been thrown off Lincoln's shoulder when the dog jumped right at him and brought him to the ground.

As Clementine ran for the gun, Lincoln kept on yelling out in pain as the dog bit down harder!

"SHOOT IT! FUCK!" Lincoln yelled out in pain as he kept punching the dog in the face. "CLEMENTINE FUCKING KILL IT NOW!"

It pained Clementine to hear Lincoln scream in agony! Thankfully Clementine finally reached the rife and took aim at the dog attacking Lincoln! But something very unexpected happened! Sam who was all bloodied ran up and started to attack the dog attacking Lincoln!

The dog immediately stopped biting Lincoln and started to fight with Sam! Lincoln's arm was very bloody and blood started to seep out of where the dog locked it's jaws on him.

"CLEM SAVE SAM!" Lincoln yelled out to Clementine in pain as he tightly held his arm where he was bleeding. "KILL THAT DAMN DOG!"

Clementine didn't waste any time as she took aim at the dog fighting Sam! She waited a brief minute to get a clear shot before she fired!

 **BANG!**

The last remaining dog then fell to the ground dead as Clementine shot it right through the chest!

After killing the last dog. Clementine immediately ran to Lincoln! Who was still bleeding in pain as tried to stop it.

"Lincoln!" Clementine exclaimed in concern as kneeled down right next Lincoln. "W-what do I do?!"

"Shit! L-look in my pack for bandages and morphine!" Lincoln loudly ordered Clementine. "Right now Clementine!"

Clementine wasted no time as she went right away to Lincoln pack. She then desperately searched through the bag looking for what she needed!

As Clementine was doing that, Sam began to slowly limp towards Lincoln. Who looked at Sam in pain. But he couldn't he couldn't help but feel grateful towards Sam.

"Couldn't have been a little quicker eh boy?" Lincoln half-heartedly joked. Sam only gave out a whine as he finally made it to Lincoln. Where after reaching Sam gently started to lick Lincoln face. "I'll be alright boy… you on the other look like shit."

Sam barked very weakly as he softy laid down next to Lincoln. Lincoln only smiled as he held his arm tightly as he kept on bleeding.

"I found them!" Clementine yelled out as she quickly ran back to Lincoln who gave out a sigh of relief. "Now what do I do?!"

"Carefully bandage my arm tightly. It's not a permanent solution but I won't bleed to death thankfully." Lincoln softly instructed Clementine. "After that all I need is some morphine and I'm good until we get somewhere safe. Now let's hurry, those shots probably got some attention."

Clementine only nodded as she shakily started to unroll the roll of bandages. Seeing how shaky Clementine, Lincoln decided to try help calm her nerves.

"Clem, it's ok. I'm not going to die." Lincoln softy tried to calm Clementine down. "Don't blame yourself for this. This is because I got careless. So don't you think this your fault."

Clementine only gave a small nod.

"Alright, now I'm going to stop holding onto my wound ok? And what I want you to do is quickly bandage it." Lincoln carefully instructed even though he was in pain. "Can you do that Clem?"

Clementine nodded once again as she was ready. Seeing that she ready, Lincoln quickly removed his hand and proceeded to let Clementine bandage him up. And she in a careful and quick pace.

As she was doing that Lincoln winced a little as she did it. Lincoln brought his attention to Sam who was still laying down next him. The poor dog fought tooth and nail to protect him and Clementine. Even though it was probably because they had given him food.

After seeing how injured Sam was. Lincoln did something unexpected. As Clementine continued to bandage him. Lincoln gently petted Sam's head. That caused the injured to let a weak but pleasant bark.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Lincoln softy thanked the dog who saved him. "Guess you're not just a mutt after all."

Sam barked before he started to lick his wounds.

"And done." Clementine softy announced as she finished wrapping Lincoln wound. "Are you going to be ok?"

Lincoln didn't say a word as he grabbed the bottle of morphine from Clementine. After that he opened the bottle and took a pill out. Something of which he immediately swallowed down.

"Now I'm going to be ok." Lincoln stated with a weak smile. "Though Sam here is going to need more bandages than me. Poor mutt bit off more than he could chew."

"Is he… going to make it?" Clementine softy asked in concern as she slowly petted Sam's head. "Is there anything we can do?"

Lincoln only sighed as he slowly tried to get up. But that attack took a bit out of him than expected. Luckily though Clementine was there to help him up. After that Lincoln took the rolls of bandages away from Clementine.

"The only thing we can do is bandage him up. And hope for the best." Lincoln stated as he began to unroll the bandages. "We'll have to cut our pace a little if he's coming with us. Which isn't going to be fun."

"Wait, you mean he's coming with us?" Clementine asked in a shocked expression. "I thought you didn't like him?"

"Trust me I don't. Another mouth to feed isn't going to help us." Lincoln somewhat harshly said as began to bandage Sam up. Who gave a small fuss at first but stopped as Lincoln gently patted his head. "But he saved us. And I'm not gonna forget that. If he can keep up he can come."

Clementine only smiled before walking over to Lincoln and giving him a small hug. Something Lincoln brushed off with a blush. Clementine of course wasn't bothered by it.

"So, what's the plan?" Clementine asked as she petted Sam.

"Well, after we get Sam patched up. We move out. And hope we can find shelter before nightfall." Lincoln explained as he kept on bandaging Sam. "That fight took a bit out me. I'm gonna need a breather when have time. I'm going to need you to take my rifle too."

"And before you ask yes it's because of my arm. Also because I don't want your gun jamming on us again." Lincoln harshly stated. "I'll fix when we set up camp later. You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it" Clementine answered with a nod.

Lincoln gave a nod in return before resuming on patching Sam up. Soon both kids were silent while Sam gave the occasional bark here and there.

A couple of minutes later Lincoln was done patching up Sam who was up but still limped a bit. Clementine held onto Lincoln's rifle while her glock was holstered. Lincoln had packed everything up and had is crossbow strapped over his shoulder. He gave a nod to Clementine who nodded back.

"Let's go boy." Clementine said to Sam with a small smile. "Looks like your coming with us to Wellington."

Sam only barked as he started to follow Clementine with Lincoln close behind.

' _Let's hope we can make it to Wellington'_ Lincoln thought grimly as he followed Clementine and Sam into the forest. All of whom did not know what waited ahead of them.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Well shit, that was a chapter! So yeah, Sam showed up and didn't die. Lincoln got messed up but he'll walk it off, hopefully. Now you guys know some of the events that happen in game won't always happen. Some people will be saved while others might not. If you guys have suggestions leave them in a review or message me. Now, what do think awaits Lincoln and his friends? Will Sam manage to survive and help out his new masters? Or are some things set in stone? Find out next time in the next chapter! Expect the new chapter out in a couple of weeks or next month at the latest. Thanks for reading and I hope you can forgive me for any mistakes. Please leave a review for your feedback or suggestions. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Company**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own The Walking Dead or The Loud House or anything related to either of them, all are owned by their respective owners and companies**

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry if I've made you all wait for too long. It's just that I had to quit my job and it's been rough and dealing with my family. You know the usual. Anyways I'm happy you guys like the story so far. I'm sorry my grammar is shit but I'm trying. It'd help if I had a beta reader. But I'll keep trying. I've also been working on a few of my other stories too. Sometimes you get the feeling to write something else for awhile. In this chapter expect to see some familiar faces, like really familiar. Also expected things to go a bit different than what happened in the game. Other than that I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"So, what's the plan?" Clementine asked as she petted Sam.

"Well, after we get Sam patched up. We move out. And hope we can find shelter before nightfall." Lincoln explained as he kept on bandaging Sam. "That fight took a bit out me. I'm gonna need a breather when we have time. I'm going to need you to take my rifle too."

"And before you ask yes it's because of my arm. Also because I don't want your gun jamming on us again." Lincoln harshly stated. "I'll fix when we set up camp later. You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it" Clementine answered with a nod trying to hide her hurt expression.

Lincoln gave a nod in return before resuming on patching Sam up. Soon both kids were silent while Sam gave the occasional bark here and there.

A couple of minutes later Lincoln was done patching up Sam who was up but still limped a bit. Clementine held onto Lincoln's rifle while her glock was holstered. Lincoln had packed everything up and had is crossbow strapped over his shoulder. He gave a nod to Clementine who nodded back.

"Let's go boy." Clementine said to Sam with a small smile. "Looks like you're coming with us to Wellington."

Sam only barked as he started to follow Clementine with Lincoln close behind.

' _Let's hope we can make it to Wellington'_ Lincoln thought grimly as he followed Clementine and Sam into the forest. All of whom did not know what waited ahead of them.

 **A Few Hours Later**

The walk through the forest wasn't great. Not great at all. Lincoln was barely moving along with Clementine and Sam. And he was holding onto his arm as he felt pain.

' _Shit… that dog got me good.'_ Lincoln thought bitterly as he tried his best to keep up with Clementine and Sam. ' _If we don't find shelter soon and stich up my bite. I'm probably not going to make it.'_

As Lincoln tried his best to keep up the pace. Clementine couldn't help but look him with worry.

"Lincoln, we can stop if you want." Clementine suggested as she stopped to let Lincoln catch up. Sam still pretty beat up only let out a soft whine. "I'm sure we're safe, at least for now."

"I'm alright Clementine." Lincoln said somewhat harshly as he walked passed Clementine and Sam. "I'll take a breather when we find shelter."

Clementine knew Lincoln couldn't keep this up. That bite he got was a lot worse than he knew it. But he might have already have known that. Guess being stubborn was one of his strong suites.

Lincoln knew Clementine was worried about him. But he wasn't really concerned about his own well being oddly enough. He just concerned about Clementine and Sam strangely enough.

Ever since he met Clementine, he's been slowly changing his mind about people. Sam was just a stupid mutt, but he still saved Lincoln's life. And he would never forget that.

As Lincoln and company continued to walk through the dark forest. Lincoln all of a sudden started wobble a little. And then he fell down to one knee while holding onto his arm!

"Lincoln!" Clementine exclaimed in shock and concern before running to his side. Sam let out small whine as he came to Lincoln's side as well. "Lincoln, you have to stop and rest. Please!"

Sam barked out in what sounded like in agreement. Lincoln on the other hand didn't seem to listen or care.

"I said I'm fine!" Lincoln yelled out as he got up with a painful grunt. Clementine remained unconvinced. But it looked like Lincoln didn't care. Lincoln turned around to give Clem and Sam a mild glare. "Let's head out."

Clementine was hesitant, but she eventually nodded. Sam whined a bit but stopped when Lincoln glared at him.

Seeing that he was unopposed. Lincoln sighed.

"Let's keep moving."

Lincoln started to walk away. Clementine soon followed with a worried expression. Sam of course followed his two new masters. They fed him and helped him. He couldn't protect his original masters. But he'll definitely protect these ones. Sam gave out a weak but determined bark as he walked alongside Clementine. Who looked down at the dog with a smile.

That soon turned into a worrying frown as she saw Sam limping. Looked like that fight with those wild dogs took a bit more out of Sam. Lincoln of course didn't look so good either.

Clementine knew they would have to find shelter fast. Both Lincoln and Sam needed it. Even though she's just met them. She liked them. Lincoln saved her life when he could have left at that river bank or just killed her on the spot. Sam, he was a good dog. A bit shaggy and dirty but was still a good dog. She didn't want to lose them.

' _We better find shelter… soon.'_ Clementine thought with worry as she followed Lincoln deeper into the forest.

 **An Hour Later**

It was getting dark. It looked like it was going to rain. For Clementine, it was always raining. It rained when she lost Christa. And now it was going to rain again. She hoped nothing bad was going to happen.

Unfortunately for Clementine and her companions. Things were looking grim. As they all walked deeper through the walker infested woods. Lincoln didn't look so good. He was walking. But it looked like he was dozing off. Like he was going to fall over and pass out. At least Sam looked alright, for now anyways. He was limping along with Clementine at a steady pace.

' _What should I do?'_ Clementine thought worryingly with a frown. She wanted to stop Lincoln so he could rest. But she knew Lincoln wouldn't stop. He was stubborn. ' _We need to rest… they both need to rest.'_

As Clementine was quietly debating to herself on what to do. Lincoln wasn't feeling too hot. Even though they have been walking for an hour or two. It's felt like a whole day to Lincoln. He needed to rest, he knew that. But he couldn't. Not until they got somewhere safe. Safe for Clem and the mutt.

That's all that mattered.

Lincoln kept thinking that to himself over and over in his head. Sadly that wasn't enough for him to keep pushing himself. Because all of a sudden his legs started to give in and he fell!

"Lincoln!" Clementine exclaimed in worry as she ran to Lincoln. Who was laying on the ground like a dead person. "Lincoln! Lincoln! Come on get up!"

Sam quickly ran to Clementine's side and started to whine loudly. Wanting Lincoln to get back up as well.

All Lincoln could do was groan as he tired to get up. But he couldn't find the strength to do so. Eventually Clementine tried to help him up. Sadly she couldn't do it. All that gear combined with his weight was too much for her. But she kept on trying.

"Clem… stop!" Lincoln managed to yell put in a tired yet harsh tone. Which made Clementine stop for a brief moment. She down to see Lincoln giving her a pained and sad expression. "I… can't get up. I'm just… too tired."

That's when Clementine started to panic.

"No! Come on! I'll help you up!" Clementine yelled out in concern as she desperately tried to help up Lincoln. But to no avail. "Don't say that! Lincoln please! Get up!"

Sam began to bark loudly, hoping for Lincoln to get up. But as Sam continued to bark away. He suddenly stopped and began to look around. He then started to growl getting both kids attention.

"What is it Sam?" Clementine asked the dog who kept on growling. She desperately pulled Lincoln to a large rock so he could sit up. Afterwards she looked to where Sam was growling and gasped in shock and horror. "No, not now!"

Lincoln looked up to see what was going on. And he cursed loudly by what he saw.

"Shit!"

Walkers, a good number of them. Not exactly a herd. But a enough to cause problems. And they were all coming their way.

Clementine quickly readied Lincoln's rifle and took aim at the walkers. She knew that it wasn't a good idea, but she couldn't think of anything else. Sam limped over to Lincoln's side. And growled very aggressively at the walkers.

Lincoln looked at both Clementine and Sam in shock.

"Clem… get out of here! Take the mutt and my stuff and run!" Lincoln yelled out in a stained tone. He then slowly pulled out his side arm as the walkers got closer and closer. "I'll hold these geeks off!"

"No!"

Lincoln looked up at Clementine with shock. Which quickly turned to anger.

"Don't be an idiot! I'd only slow you down! Run and take Sam now! We can't win this!" Lincoln yelled out trying to get Clementine to budge. But she didn't move a single muscle. "Leave me! I'm only dead weight! GO OR WE'LL ALL DIE!"

"No one else is dying!"

Lincoln reeled in shock when Clementine turned around to yell at him. Tears threatening to pour out of her face. She looked both terrified and frighten, but she looked more angry than anything. The young girl turned back around with Lincoln's rifle raised and aimed it at the walkers.

"Not when I can do something to stop it!" Clementine screamed out as he pulled the trigger on the rifle. And shot at one of the walkers in the neck. Not killing or stopping it. "I've lost too many friends already! I'm not going to lose anymore!"

Clementine then went on to shoot more walkers. This time trying to make kill shots. She killed one, but another one would take its place. And there was only so much ammo she could fire until there were none left. Sam stood by Lincoln's side, barking and growling at the walkers. The injured dog looked like it wasn't going to leave his or Clementine's side.

Time seemed to slow down for Lincoln. All he could was look on at Clementine and Sam in shock. He couldn't believe it. Why were these two so willing to risk everything to save him?

Why?

If it was either of them injured. He would have probably left them behind. Because that's all that mattered. Survival. It was cold but that was all that mattered. To him anyways. At least… that's what he used to think.

Now? He didn't know.

Lincoln couldn't believe that neither Clementine or Sam were leaving. This was insane. They both knew that they were going to die, right?

Time went by again as Clementine kept on shooting. Only stopping to aim at another walked or pulling the bolt back. Each shot hitting or killing a walker. But it only attracted more. More walkers shambling towards her and her traveling companions.

"Damn it! Leave me Clementine!" Lincoln yelled out in a strained tone as he began to get up. He took aim at a walker with his sidearm raised. "GO… go… just…go…"

Suddenly Lincoln's grip greatly weakened and he dropped his gun. His vision began to blur and he dropped down onto the large boulder nearby. He was too weak to get up. He tired but failed, even without all his gear weighting him down. He couldn't get up.

"C-clementine…" Lincoln tried to call out but was too weak.

Clementine couldn't hear Lincoln. She was too focused on keeping the walkers away. Sam kept on growling, ready to bite any walker that got near. The both of them, protecting Lincoln. Who still couldn't believe it.

All Lincoln could do was watch on as his vision got more blurry and dark. From the sound of it Clementine was going to run out of ammo. He also heard more walkers. They were going to get overrun. And there was nothing he could do about it.

It looked like… this was it.

Lincoln looked over to Clementine, her expression was filled with fear. But more than anything it was filled with anger. She wasn't budging. Neither was Sam. Lincoln began to think that the both of them were either crazy or stupid. Why were they trying to save him? It not like he deserved it.

After all he's done.

Being saved was the last thing a person like him deserved. He's stole, lied and killed. He was bad luck… maybe his family was right? He was a jinx. He got Pop-Pop killed, now he was going to get Clementine and Sam killed too. The only two who probably gave a shit about him.

This was it.

Lincoln was so tired. He began to close his eyes. The pain around his arm was still there. But he felt… comfortable. He was ready to close his eyes and sleep. And so he did.

The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes. Were walkers closing in on them. Their lifeless eyes fixated on one thing, them. He saw Clementine trying to put more rounds into the rifle as the walkers got closer. All Sam could do was bark and growl. Which didn't stop the walkers.

Eventually a walker got close, so close that it reached out to grab Clementine. But before it could even touch her. An arrow was lodged in the back of it's head. The walker then fell to the ground dead.

That's all Lincoln saw before he closed his eyes. Welcoming the darkness. His mind began to wander back to a place long ago. When his Pop-Pop was still alive. Before they met Roman and his group. Before all of this.

 _Flashback_

 _In a lone back road somewhere in the country._

 _A boy and his grandfather were walking alongside the road. The grandfather had on a green puff jacket along with some simple jeans. He was carrying a large military backpack. With a Remington 870 Wingmaster strapped over his shoulder. The weapon currently in his hands was a M1 Carbine. He also had a M1911A1 holstered behind his back. On his side a large hunting knife was holstered._

 _The boy was wearing a light orange jacket with black cargo pants. He had a small backpack and was holding a small hunting crossbow. That was all._

 _This boy was Lincoln, back when he was younger and a fearful and somewhat innocent young boy. And this old man was his Grandpa. Albert or better known as Pop-Pop._

 _Both looked like they haven't bathed or slept for a while. Pop-Pop had a scruffy white beard. While Lincoln's hair was a bit long and messy. It looked like they were tired and ready to stop. But that didn't stop them from traveling. They've been traveling for mouths. When the outbreak happened they were in Michigan, now they were in Kentucky. Well, they were about cross into Tennessee. Their destination was… anywhere._

 _As long as they were alive. That's all that mattered._

" _Pop-Pop, when can we rest?" Lincoln asked with a yawn._

" _Soon my boy. Until we find a good place to hunker down then we'll get some rest." Pop-Pop said with a calming smile. He then took a look up ahead, with a sigh he shook his head. "Though it will probably be awhile."_

 _Time went by as both grandson and grandfather kept on walking. That came to a halt when Lincoln stopped. Causing Pop-Pop to stop as well. He looked down at his grandson with worry._

" _You alright there champ?" Pop-Pop asked concerned. "You've been looking down for awhile now. You need a breather?"_

 _Lincoln just stood there. His head lowered as he kept his eyes on the ground. Eventually he looked up to face his grandpa. With a sad and conflicted expression._

" _Pop-Pop… do you think I'm bad luck?"_

 _Pop-Pop looked shocked for a second, but that quickly dissappeared. With a small sigh and frown. Pop-Pop walked over to his grandson and placed a hand on his shoulder._

" _You've been thinking about your parents and sisters eh?" Pop-Pop asked. All he got for a response was a light nod and sniffle from Lincoln. "I… don't know what happened to them. But I'm sure that they still loved-I mean love you."_

 _Lincoln gave out a chuckle. Causing Pop-Pop to look at him funny._

" _I don't give a damn about them. Not anymore." Lincoln simply stated before giving Pop-Pop a serious look. "I'm just wondering what they said was true. Am I bad luck?"_

 _This question had been plaguing Lincoln's mind for awhile. Ever since his family kicked him out. And ever since the outbreak happened. He hasn't been the same boy. Who was always smiling and helpful. Now, Pop-Pop barely recognized him._

 _The old veteran blamed his daughter, her idiotic husband and his granddaughters. Well, not all of them. He doubted his youngest granddaughter understood what was happening. Poor baby Lily. Albert was ashamed and a bit angry at his family for what they did to Lincoln._

 _But he didn't hate them. He couldn't. Though that didn't mean Lincoln felt the same way. If he were in his grandson's shoes. He probably hate them too._

 _With a sorrowful frown, Pop-Pop took a knee and looked at his grandson._

" _Well son, considering we're both alive. I don't think you're bad luck. Not like that matters." Pop-Pop said surprising Lincoln. "What your family did was wrong, so very wrong. I know you probably hate them. But remember the times before that. The good and loving times. When they were your family."_

 _Lincoln looked conflicted as he let his Pop-Pop's words sink in. He didn't know what to think. Should he remember those times. Where he seemed happy with his so called family. Or forget those times and let his anger fester._

 _While Lincoln still looked unconvinced and miserable. Pop-Pop gave a kind and loving smile as he placed his hand on Lincoln's cheek. Getting his attention._

" _Bad luck or good luck. It doesn't matter to me. Because I love you. Don't ever forget that. I'm here with you. Alright?"_

 _Lincoln was touched by his grandfather's words. With a misty-eyed face he smiled before giving his Pop-Pop a nod. Making him smile more._

" _Pop-Pop… promise me you won't ever leave me."_

 _Albert once again looked surprised. His smile dropped for a moment as he didn't know what to say. He wanted to say he promised. But now in this nightmare of a world. Where anything could happen. He was hesitant to promise something he couldn't probably keep. But to put his grandson's fears to rest. He smiled and nodded._

" _I promise. Now, let's got find some shelter."_

 _Lincoln nodded as his attitude perked up a bit. Soon he and Pop-Pop began to move once again. This time Lincoln grabbed and held his grandfather's hand._

 _Not knowing what the road had in store for them._

 _End Of Flashback_

All Lincoln felt was pain. He also felt weak, but not as weak as before. He could hear some things. He heard what sounded like rain. But he didn't feel it. In fact he felt warm. He began to open his eyes and was shocked by what he saw.

For one he wasn't dead or saw a walker eating his guts.

He saw that he was laying in a bed in a bedroom. A fairly sized one. He looked down to see that he was covered by a large blanket. He also noticed that his shirt was gone, along with his weapons.

Lincoln tried to get up but flinched in pain. He forgot his arm was injured. Taking a look down he was shocked to see that his arm looked better bandaged. Now Lincoln began to worry. There was no way Clementine could do all this by herself. And there was no freaking way she could kill all those walkers. Let alone carry him to safety. So, that meant only one thing.

Someone had helped them.

Which in Lincoln's mind wasn't good. If there was one thing Lincoln didn't like or trusted, it was groups. He took a look around and didn't see Clementine or the mutt.

With a small groan Lincoln pushed away the blanket and got off the bed. He flinched a little again, he held his injured arm and tighten his grip around it. The snow white haired survivalist decided to take a breather. A minute went by and Lincoln began to walk towards the door.

His legs were wobbly but he powered through it.

Lincoln reached out and turned the door handle. Which opened the door and without a second thought walked through it.

He was surprised to see that he was in a large hallway. But it wasn't just a hallway, it looked like he was up stairs. He saw a rail and walked over to it. When he got there he took a look down and saw what appeared to be a living room of some kind. He saw candles lit here and there. Most likely because there wasn't any power.

It looked like he was in a cabin of some kind.

Before Lincoln could look around he heard something faint and muffled. It sounded like voices. From what he could tell he head them coming from two places. One on the same floor as him and downstairs. He took a moment to decide his next action and sighed.

He walked over to the stairs but stopped when he came to the room where he heard voices. His curiosity got the better of him. So, he silently walked over to the room's door and pressed his ear against it. He heard four or five voices. Some of them belonging to girls. One though sounded almost like a child. Like a toddler. But none if them sounded like they belonged to Clementine.

They were talking about something. He just couldn't make it out. After a minute he decided to head downstairs. He hoped he would find his pack and weapons down there. Then he could get Clementine and the mutt and get out of here.

Soon Lincoln found himself downstairs. He took a look around and shook his head. This place wasn't properly fortified. He wondered if these people were idiots or just passing through and decided to set up camp here. Either way, he wasn't staying. And neither was Clementine or Sam.

After taking another look around Lincoln found what was he looking for. His backpack, he also saw that his crossbow and rifle were leaning against the wall next to it. If his rifle was there then that meant Clementine was nearby. At least he hoped.

Lincoln slowly walked over to his pack and began to rummage through it. Looks like all his stuff was here. Except most of his medical stuff.

"Fuck…" Lincoln cursed under his breath.

At least his hydroxyzine was still here. He was tempted to take a couple. But right now he needed to find Clementine and the mutt. Then find out who the hell the these people are. After a good second of rummaging, Lincoln found what he was looking for. With a small smile he pulled out of his bag a handgun.

It was a small one, very small. It was a P380 Kahr. It held six rounds and was semi-auto. Rounds were usually scarce but he only kept it just for emergencies. Like now.

Lincoln unloaded the mag to see how many rounds he had. He had about four in the mag and one in the reservoir. Better than nothing. With a small sigh Lincoln prepared himself for what he was about to do. He was going to get answers one way or another. He and Clementine along with that dog were getting out of here one way or another. Even if it meant he had to shoot his way out of this.

After pushing the mag back in. Lincoln walked over to the door where he heard the voices. When he got there he placed his ear against the door. Which he believed led into the kitchen.

He heard many voices. All belonging to adults. Except one. It was Clementine. From what he heard it sounded like she was being questioned. He also heard most of the voices arguing. That's all he needed to hear.

With determined expression Lincoln slammed the door opened! Shocking everyone and causing them to look at Lincoln. Who had his gun out and aimed it at the nearest stranger he saw.

"Don't fucking move!" Lincoln yelled out. "Raise your hands and don't move-"

Lincoln was about to say until he stopped. His eyes widen in shock by what he saw. He saw Clementine, sitting on a chair at a table with strangers nearby. She looked just as shocked as everyone. But that wasn't what was caused him to stop.

No, it was the sight of three familiar faces that stopped him. Three he knew well. His sisters… Leni, Luna and Luan.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey… little bro." Luna softly greeted with a kind yet awkward expression.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: I'm an evil son of bitch ain't I? So, Lincoln reunites with his so called family. At least a few of them. He and Clementine have now met the cabin group. But who else is with them? Where is Sam? What will Lincoln do now? Find out in the next chapter of the walking dead! Before I sign off I need your guy's help. I need designs for Leni, Luna, Luan and the rest of Lincoln's friends and family. For now. Since its been awhile. And you know, zombie apocalypse. Whether they show up now or later. So, if you have any ideas what they look like tell me in a review or PM me. I really need your guys help. Anyways, leave your suggestions, ideas, questions and general feedback in a review. Expect the next chapter… whenever. If I see a bit of reviews and ideas for designs. I'll get working on the next chapter right away. Well… see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Not So Heartfelt Reunion**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own The Walking Dead or The Loud House or anything related to either of them, all are owned by their respective owners and companies**

 **AN: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating. It's just that I haven't been in the walking dead mood as of late. But because of the new TV show season coming up and the telltale final season finally out. I've decided to continue on this little endeavor. Sorry for the wait. Anyways thanks for ideas for designs for Lincoln's sisters and family. I'm going to use from what I saw on a review or two. Props to all of you for your ideas. I'm going to tweak them a little if that's cool. Some of you are wondering if any of Lincoln's other sisters survived. And also wondering if anyone from the loud house are alive too. All I can say is you'll see sooner or later. I also want to apologize for the many mistakes and other shit I got wrong these past chapters. That's what I get for rushing. I've planned on doing some rework but all my documents disappeared. I've tried everything but can't get back those chapters. So I'm deeply sorry. Anyways I've taken enough of your time. ON WITH CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"Don't fucking move!" Lincoln yelled out. "Raise your hands and don't move-"

Lincoln was about to say until he stopped. His eyes widen in shock by what he saw. He saw Clementine, sitting on a chair at a table with strangers nearby. She looked just as shocked as everyone. But that wasn't what was caused him to stop.

No, it was the sight of three familiar faces that stopped him. Three he knew well. His sisters… Leni, Luna and Luan.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey… little bro." Luna softly greeted with a kind yet awkward expression.

Time just seemed to stop for Lincoln. Poor kid was injured, had no idea where he was why the hell he was here. He didn't even know where Sam was. But all that seemed not to matter anymore. Because he was staring at his sisters. Three of them anyways.

Still that's all it took.

His gun was still raised. Making everyone tense. Even Clementine.

Lincoln still couldn't believe it. There they were. Leni, Luan and Luna. His older sisters, the ones who kicked him out into the cold. Left him when the apocalypse happened. They've changed since the last time he saw them.

Luna who was taller and had a small scar under her looked pretty much the same. She had a black leather jacket with her old purple shirt underneath and pair of ripped up Denham Jeans and she still had her old boots. Her hair hand grown a little but only down to her neck.

Luan changed a bit too. Her hair stayed the same yet she looked more… serious. She wore a dirty old white blouse with a brown sweater with her old fake flower on it. Along with that she had mountain boots on and bicycle knee pads.

He could barely recognized Leni. The oldest of the trio. She had on a black jacket with a sea foam green shirt underneath. She also had some ripped up jeans with a pair of worn out running shoes. For some reason she also had knee guards like Luan and some arm guards.

They've changed. But that didn't matter. Right now he was feeling anger. The most anger he's ever felt in his life!

"Give me one good reason…" Lincoln started to growl out as he drew his gun and pointed it at Luna. Shocking everyone. "Why I shouldn't kill you!"

Everyone was shocked and a bit afraid what was going on. Confused too.

Leni slowly hid behind Luan with a face of terror. Luan looked frightened too but didn't show it. The only one who seemed calm was Luna. Who looked at Lincoln with regret and sadness.

"Lincoln I-"

She didn't finished as Lincoln got closer to her pushing the barrel of the gun against her face! Making her shut up.

"You don't say my name! You don't get to fucking say it! You lost that right a long time ago!" Lincoln yelled as his hand and gun shook in anger. Making the situation even more tense. "Give me a damn reason! Come on! I wanna hear what bullshit you got to say!"

Everything was tense as this situation was escalating quickly. Things only got more serious when two of the strangers pulled handguns out and aimed them right at Lincoln!

"Put the gun down kid!"

"Come on son listen to him!"

"The fuck you doing Luke?!"

"He's got a gun Alvin! He's gonna kill Luna!"

"Everyone calm down!"

"Don't you try anything Pete!"

"Please don't hurt him!"

Yelling and arguing was all that was heard. Threats of shooting and telling Lincoln to put the gun down. Luan, Leni, some Alvin and Carlos guys were trying to defuse the situation. The rest were arguing or yelling.

Lincoln stood there, no fear or even taking notice of the whole thing. All his attention and anger was focused on Luna. Who showed no fear. Only regret and sadness. It pissed Lincoln off only more.

It also made him feel something else. That caused his heart to tightened. He wanted to pull the trigger. Regardless of what would happen. He just wanted to make Luna pay for what she did. What all did! But something was making him hesitate.

It was that face she was giving him.

The look his… sister used to give him. When he had a sister who would do anything for him. He hated this feeling!

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Lincoln felt someone wrap their arms around him. He didn't need to turn or lower his gun to know who it was. It was Clementine!

"Just stop! Please stop!" Clementine yelled out as she held onto Lincoln. Tears threatening to fall down her face. "Don't! Please!"

The two guys who had there guns out hesitated. Soon both lowered their guns. Not wanting to risk hitting Clementine.

Lincoln tightened his grip on his gun. He wanted to pull the trigger but couldn't. He also started to feel weird… like dizzy. Man, he really shouldn't be up right now. After losing that much blood.

"Shit." Lincoln muttered out as his legs gave out.

His vision grew dark, he felt Clementine holding onto him to keep him from falling. He also felt another pair of hands. He heard voices and other things. But he just welcomed the darkness. Last thing he heard was him dropping his gun.

 **An Hour Or Two Later**

Once again Lincoln began to stir awake. He groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. He was surprised to find himself in the same room he first woke up in. But he was more surprised to feel something around his hand. He looked over to see he was cuffed to the bed.

"Well fuck." Was all he said as he tried to get up.

"Wouldn't move too much if I were you."

Lincoln looked over at shock to see someone sitting on a chair against the wall and that he was looking straight at him with his arms crossed.

From what he saw it was one of the guys who pulled their guns out at him. The old guy, Pete?

"Why am I not dead?" Lincoln groaned out as he sat up from his bed. He took around the room and didn't see any of his stuff or Clementine. Not even the mutt. "Where's Clementine and the mutt old man?"

Pete looked taken aback by Lincoln's words. He soon chuckled and shook his head with a smile.

"Easy son. Your little friend is fine. She's with Luan and Luke getting something to eat. Your dog is locked up in the shed. Was causing a ruckus but after giving him some grub he's all good now." Pete explained as he got up and walked over to Lincoln. Making him tense up a bit. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just wondering if you want something to eat."

Lincoln was surprised but kept his guard up.

"You usually feed guys who try to kill one of your own?" Lincoln asked shooting Pete a glare. "Weren't you one of the two who pointed a gun at me too?"

He frowned a little but didn't say a word.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But you were waving around a gun around. Threatening to kill someone." Pete stated as he pulled out a granola and gave to Lincoln. Who hesitated at first but eventually accepted it. "Carlos said you lost a lot of blood. So you should rest up."

"Really?" Lincoln asked rather cynically with a raised eyebrow. "Thought I take a nice walk you know. I mean with this amazing bracelet I can go anywhere."

Pete shook his head and sighed.

"Look son we're trying to help you. Especially after what you did with that little stunt of yours. So a bit of respect would be appreciated." Pete said with his arms crossed. "Hell, if it wasn't for Luna and her sisters you and your friends wouldn't be here. Rebecca and Nick wanted you all gone. Carlos wanted to lock you in the shed with your dog in case it was a walker bite."

A weak chuckle escaped Lincoln's lips. Fate was sure funny. Here he was in a comfy and warm bed out of the cold. All thanks to the family who didn't hesitate to kick him out in the cold when they thought he was nothing but trouble.

It was ironic.

"Just give me my shit and my… friends so we can just fucking leave." Lincoln said with a frown as he ripped open the granola bar and started to eat. "And don't call me son… old man."

All Lincoln got in response was a glare and a shaking head from Pete. With a sigh he walked over to the door and walked out. But not before saying one last thing.

"Luke, Carlos and Luna will be up here to talk to you. They all get final say for what we'll do with y'all. So try not to start anymore trouble you hear?"

A word wasn't said as Lincoln grunted and looked away from Pete's gaze. Causing the old man to frown sadly. He left after that.

Leaving Lincoln alone.

He sighed and took another bite of the granola bar. Taking a look at the cuffs he was in he scowled. If Lincoln hated anything more in this messed up life. It was being helpless.

"What are the chances?" Lincoln asked as he thought about reuniting with his so called family. What were the odds? Was it just the three of them or were the others here? "Why am I thinking about such stupid shit?"

Seeing them again. It pissed him off, but it also hurt a bit. Why? He shouldn't be feeling like that. Not after what they did. Why was this affecting him so much? Why didn't he just pull the trigger?

Was it because he was tired? Or because of Clementine?

He didn't have the answers. He sighed as he finished eating his granola bar. With a light shrug he threw the wrapper on the ground.

Before he could think or do anything further. The door opened and he looked to see who it was. He saw Clementine waking in with that Luke guy and some Hispanic guy who had to be Carlos. Luna then came in.

She looked over at Lincoln who was glaring at her with all his might. Causing her to frown. He stopped when Clementine walked over to him and took a seat on his bed. She didn't look happy.

"You okay?" Lincoln asked Clementine with a light of concern.

Clementine didn't say a word. She avoided eye contact with Lincoln. Shocking him. That's when he realized what was up. She was probably pissed off at him for what he almost did.

' _Yeah… guess that's about right.'_ Lincoln thought bitterly as he turned away from Clementine. _'She got a look at the real me…'_

"She's fine. We got her something to eat after you were um, out. We even fed your dog. Couldn't patch him up, poor guy wouldn't let any of us go near him." Luke explained as he looked at both kids sympathetically. "We're uh, deciding what we should do with you all. Especially after what happened earlier."

"You gonna kill us?"

Everyone looked at Lincoln in shock. He on the other looked pretty laid back given what he said.

"No! God no. We're not like that." Luke said trying to reassure Lincoln and Clementine. "It's just that little stunt you pulled scared a lot of people. Even Clementine here. We just can't forget that happened."

"Only reason why you're in this bed resting and not in the shed with your dog is because of her and her sisters" Carlos stated with a serious expression and tone as he pointed to Luna. "They also begged me to patch you up again. So please, show some respect."

"Oh fuck off." Lincoln hotly growled out.

This caught everyone by surprise. Luke and Clementine looked uncomfortable while Carlos sent Lincoln a glare. Luna just stood there looking miserable.

"I didn't ask for your damn help… don't need it and I sure as hell don't want it if it came from her!" Lincoln growled out with a scowl as he pointed at Luna. "What's wrong bitch? Feeling sorry now? Little late for that."

Luke just about had enough of Lincoln's disrespect.

"Hey! She and her sisters convinced us to take you all in. She even defended you after you tried to kill her! So how about you stop being a little asshole and lay off!"

Lincoln looked up at Luke, who was now glaring down at him. He then started to laugh confusing everyone.

"Wow! Do you even know why they did that? Why I tried to kill that stupid bitch? Why she keeps giving me that fucking pathetic look?!" Lincoln yelled out as he clenched his fists. "You'd think it be obvious but I guess she and her fucking sisters wouldn't want their dirty little secret out."

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked wondering what was going on. He turned to Luna who looked even more uncomfortable. "Luna what is he talking about?"

All eyes were on Luna. She looked around and at everyone. Trying to say something but couldn't. Eventually it was Lincoln who decided to talk.

"Yeah… why don't you tell them Luna?!" Lincoln yelled out as he tighten his fists. "Tell them how you and your fucking family kicked a frightened little boy out in the cold! How you kicked your baby brother out just as the fucking apocalypse started! How you abandoned your own flesh and blood to die! HOW YOU ALL KICKED ME OUT BECAUSE YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS BAD LUCK!"

It was dead silent. No one said a word. One thing is for sure, there was no more confusion. Just shock.

Luke and Carlos were shocked beyond belief. They looked over to Luna who held back tears. The shame and regret on her face showing for all to see. All three have known for a good while. What led them here was the trust. Now all that came into question.

Clementine was just as shock as everyone.

She looked over to Lincoln and saw the hurt and anger in his eyes. It looked like was going to cry. But he didn't. Because that wasn't him. He wasn't a normal kid. Neither of them were. Things started to make some sense now. Why he was by himself and so distrustful of people.

Because he was betrayed by the ones who mattered most to him. His family.

"YOU… you left me. All of you." Lincoln said as he tried his best not cry. He was done with that. Never again. "If it wasn't for Pop-Pop I'd be dead. Unlike you he was there. We should have been together, all of us! But you threw me out like garbage! And because of that I had to go out alone with a man who deserved better!"

Everyone kept silent as Lincoln went on.

"I needed you, but he needed you more! He was in so much pain because he didn't know if his family was dead or not! His granddaughters and daughter! I moved on… he didn't. Because of that he made a promise to himself that no one else would die! Not even some fucking woman he barely knew! He went to try and save a total fucking stranger all because of you! And now he's dead! The only fucking person who gave a fuck about me died because of you! MY POP-POP!"

The room grew silent again. Luke was still trying to stomach what he'd just heard. Carlos and Clementine too. It was a lot to hear. Luna was seen crying. All of this being too much to bear. Finally she couldn't take it and ran out of the room. Still crying all the way out.

Lincoln felt like crying. But he didn't. His anger outweighed the pain. He stopped crying over family a long time ago.

Everything was still silent. No one knew what to say. None of them were expecting this. What they all thought they knew or thought came into question.

"I… don't know what to say." Luke stuttered out as he looked over at Lincoln who kept his head lowered. Avoiding everyone's gaze. "Are you gonna be uh, okay?"

A soft chuckle came from Lincoln. As he laid flat out on his bed. Looking up at the ceiling with a darken gaze.

"You know… it's been so long since someone actually asked me that. I don't know what okay is anymore." Lincoln softy muttered as he closed his eyes. He was so tired. "Look… me, Clementine and the mutt will leave first thing in the morning. Thank you for your… hospitality. You can take any ammo, food and supplies you need from my bag. Consider it payment for everything."

Both Luke and Carlos were more shocked now. Was he serious? Luke turned to Carlos who was in deep thought. Finally he sighed and nodded to Luke.

"We'll um, take you up on that. But we'll only take a few things. You have my word." Luke promised with a faint smile. Lincoln didn't say a thing or opened his eyes. All he did was grunt. "You both can sleep in here for tonight. For what happened and as an apology. Oh, I'll take those cuffs off you."

Luke walked over to Lincoln and leaned over him unlocking the cuffs. Lincoln didn't seem to care as his hand got free. After getting done Luke walked back next to Carlos. Who looked a bit conflicted.

"Thank you… We're sorry for any trouble." Clementine said with sincere tone and face. "It's like Lincoln said. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

Both men had different reactions to this. Carlos nodded not seeing any problem with this. In his mind Lincoln and Clementine were trouble. And that's the last thing he wanted for this group and his daughter. They also had to deal with what they were gonna do with all this information too. Even he thought what Luna and her family did was cruel.

Could they trust her and her family if they can do something like that?

Luke was very troubled. Letting two kids and a dog go out alone in this fucked up world didn't seem right to him. Maybe he could convince them to stay. Though that be impossible after knowing all this family drama shit. The last thing Lincoln would want is to stay.

There's also the fact he pulled a gun out on all them and then tired to kill his sister.

Either way Luke was gonna try something. He couldn't let something bad happen to these kids. Besides, he liked dogs. Been forever since he saw one that wasn't being munched on or dead.

"We'll talk about that in the morning." Luke said as he got a look from Carlos. "You guys try and get some sleep. I'll bring some stuff out for you Clementine in a minute."

That got a small smile from Clementine which made Luke smile too. Soon both men were about to leave but were stopped by Lincoln.

"Are any of my other so called family here too?"

Luke and Carlos looked at each other confused.

"Uh, yeah. Lucy and the twins are here." Luke answered feeling a bit awkward. "Little Lily too."

Lincoln's eyes shot open in shock! Lily was here! She was still alive! He wanted nothing more than to get up and beg them to let him see her. But he didn't. It didn't seem right. Besides, he was tired. Too fucking tired.

"… Thanks…" That's all Lincoln said before closing his eyes again.

This got confused looks from Luke and Carlos. And a concerned one from Clementine. Finally both men left. Leaving Lincoln and Clementine alone.

Clementine just sat there on the bed for the longest time. Giving Lincoln a concerned glance here and there.

"You should stay here Clementine." Lincoln said with his eyes still closed.

Clementine looked at Lincoln with a shocked expression. What was he talking about?

"My… ex-family aside. These guys might be good people. You should stay with them. If you keep on going along with me, you'll probably end up dead." Lincoln stated gloomy as he sighed. "We've only been traveling for a day and I've almost got you and that dumb mutt killed."

"Maybe I am bad luck."

A sad smile appeared on Lincoln's face. Maybe his family was right? He got Pop-Pop killed and almost got Clementine and Sam killed. Since Pop-Pop died… he's done horrible and unforgivable things. He's killed a lot of people. Many who didn't deserve it.

Maybe this was what he deserved? To be alone forever.

"You're not bad luck."

Lincoln opened his eyes and looked up at Clementine. Who had a sincere and kind smile. She did something unexpected. Still smiling she grabbed Lincoln's hand and held it. Usually he would have jolted away or push her hand away. This time… he didn't do that.

Her hand was soft, softer than his anyways. She held his hand rather tenderly. It made him feel at ease. All the anxiousness he had disappeared. Only way that would happen is if he took his pills. This was a good feeling.

"I-I'm sorry what your family did to you. And about your grandpa. Losing people… is terrible. But you're not bad luck Lincoln." Clementine softy said as she kept on holding his hand. "If you were, then we wouldn't be here talking. You saved my life. Sam's too. If you're leaving then we are too. The three of us."

Lincoln was shocked. He didn't know what say or do. It's been awhile since anyone has ever made him feel this way. Someone who actually have a shit about him. Seeing the way Clementine smile, it caused his heart to skip a beat a little. He didn't even notice the faint blush he had.

"You… scared me when you pulled that gun out. I thought, you were going to kill someone. Or worse get killed." Clementine said with a hint of hesitation. "I know we've only just met… but I trust you. I see you as my friend. Even if you don't."

Things once again grew quiet. Lincoln laid there looking up at Clementine. Finally Lincoln gently pulled his hand away making Clementine frown sadly. He turned his back at her and was facing the wall with his eyes closed.

"We'll talk about in the morning." Lincoln said to Clementine rather apathetically. "Find a spot to sleep, that guy should be here any second."

Clementine would be lying if she didn't feel a little bit hurt by Lincoln's actions. She was only trying to make his feel better. With a sad frown she got up from the bed and looked for a spot to sleep.

"Clementine… thank you."

A shocked expression hit Clementine's face as she turned around to look at Lincoln. Who was still facing the wall, not bothering to turn around. Her expression switched to a smile.

Time went by and Luke came back and gave Clementine some sleeping stuff. A sleeping bag and a pillow. She thanked him and he of course smiled. He then told them goodnight. Before he left he blew the candles out.

"Goodnight Lincoln." Clementine said as she got comfy in her sleeping bag.

All she got in response was a grunt. Making her smile. Soon she went to sleep.

Lincoln on the other was still awake. Thinking about all that's happened and what he was going to do. He found his family and found out that Lily was alive! She made it! The only one who didn't threw him out and wanted nothing to do with him.

Sure he wondered about the others. Like his parents, Lori, Lisa and… Lynn. But that shipped sailed a long time ago. All he cared about is getting out of here. And taking Lily with him.

He was too tired to think about anything else. So he gently went to sleep. Yet he wouldn't dream. All he would do is remember.

 _Flashback_

 _Lincoln was hunting. From what he's been tracking it's a either a deer or an elk. His Pop-Pop taught him a few things about hunting but not a lot. Tracking and skinning is all he learned._

 _It was midday, he was in the woods near a road that led to somewhere. It's only been a week since he, Pop-Pop and Stephanie tried to leave Roman's group. Something bad happened to Stephanie and Pop-Pop tried to go back and help. That's the last he saw him._

 _So, he was probably dead._

 _Now it was just him. He was doing what Pop-Pop taught him to do. Survive._

 _He was armed with a small 22. Bolt action rifle. He had on the clothes he had on when Pop-Pop kept. He also had a small hunting knife and a Glock 19 strapped behind him and a small backpack filled with some ammo and supplies._

 _All he needed was food. That's why he was hunting._

" _There you are."_

 _Lincoln caught eyes on his target. Which was an elk grazing. It didn't seem to notice him at all. With a small grin Lincoln kneeled behind a tree and took aim at the elk. He was aiming for it's heart but he'd settle for a lung shot. Either way this elk wasn't going to get far._

 _With a deep breath Lincoln was about to pull the trigger._

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _The elk immediately got spooked and ran off! Lincoln wanted to take a shot but knew he would miss. He growled in anger as he took a look in the direction where those shots came from._

" _Shit!" Lincoln cursed as he got up and started to make his way towards those shots. "Not a smart idea but I need to see what's going. If I'm lucky they'll be dead and I can get some much needed supplies."_

 _Crude way to think. But he needed supplies._

 _Eventually Lincoln found himself where those shots came from. He was at the edge of a road and saw an older man fighting against a group of walkers. He was standing on top of an abandoned car._

 _He was trying to fire at the walkers but couldn't. Because he looked to be out of ammo. The undead tired to reach and grab him but the man kept getting out of there reach. Though that won't last long._

 _Things looked pretty grim for the guy._

 _Lincoln shook his head. Real bad luck. All he could say that he was glad it wasn't him. He was about to sneak off like he never saw anything._

 _But he hesitated._

 _He wanted nothing more than to leave that guy's fate up to luck. But that didn't sit right with him. Luck was complete bullshit. It's because of luck he's out here and why his so called family kicked him out. His Pop-Pop's words also echoed in the back of his head._

 _With a sigh Lincoln kneeled down at took aim with his rifle. There were a total of five walkers. He had five shots. So he better make them count._

" _Deep breath…" Lincoln whispered as he gently pulled the trigger._

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _All the walkers were down before they could even look. All head shots! Guess those target sessions with Pop-Pop weren't a waste. The man he saved looked shocked that he was still alive._

 _Lincoln pulled the bolt and the empty bullet casing popped out. That was the last of his 22. Rifle ammo. All he got left was a full mag in the Glock. Giving out a frown Lincoln placed the rifle behind his back. Strapping it tightly._

 _Pulling out his Glock Lincoln walked out of the brush and onto the road. He drew on the man who just hopped off the car. He looked pretty shocked to see a kid pulling a gun on him._

" _That was the last of my rifle ammo. And I wasted in on some asshole who better compensate me." Lincoln coldly stated as he was now a good distance from the man. "So… what's it going to be old man?"_

 _The man was still coming to terms with this situation. He was just about to get killed but he was saved by a kid? Who seemed to be robbing him?_

" _Easy son. Don't want no trouble. Appreciate the assist." The man thanked as he slowly put his gun away. Not wanting to make the situation worse. "If you need ammo and supplies I'd gladly give you a bit. Least I can do. Unfortunately they're with my friends."_

 _Lincoln didn't let up as he kept his gun on the man._

" _Hope you won't mind me prying, but are you alone?" The man asked getting a glare from Lincoln. "If you are, you can come with me. Me and my group can take you in. We're pretty small and aren't shy of newcomers."_

 _A look of surprise hit Lincoln. Which was quickly replaced with skepticism._

" _You really think I'm gonna just trust some random guy I just met?" Lincoln asked with his gun still drawn. "How do you know I won't kill you all in your sleep? Or steal all your shit and disappear? How do I know you guys aren't cannibals or some shit?"_

 _The man looked surprised before laughing a little. Confusing Lincoln but keeping him on guard._

" _Son, this world is pretty fucked up. You could have left me to die but you didn't. I owe you." The man stated with a small smile. "And you're right. You could be some thief or killer and me and my group could be psychos. But… don't you want to find out instead of being out here? Alone with little ammo and supplies?"_

 _Lincoln looked conflicted. He just wanted to shoot this guy and take whatever was on him. But what he was saying was affecting him. What should he do? The last group he met up with and trusted ended badly. What's to say this one won't?_

 _Eventually Lincoln decided. He sighed as he put his gun away and gave the man a serious look._

" _Alright… I'll see if you're for real or not. I'll probably stick around for a bit but after that I'm heading off on my own. With some ammo and supplies." Lincoln explained as he walked up to the man. "You own me. Alright?"_

 _The man stood there looking at Lincoln. Who was giving him a serious look a kid could muster. He then smiled as he reached his hand out to him. Surprising him._

" _You got yourself a deal." The man said._

 _Lincoln was hesitant at first but soon shook the man's hand._

" _So, what's your name son?" The man asked curious to know his savior's name._

 _Lincoln snorted a little as he thought about telling him. Soon he made a decision._

" _I'm Lincoln…"_

 _The man smiled as he nodded._

" _Well, name's William Carver… but my friends call me Bill."_

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Oh shit! Lots of stuff happened. Lincoln tried to off one of his sisters. No surprise there. He would have if it wasn't for Clementine and his injuries. Looks like the big secret is out. What will the cabin group think about what Luna and her family did to Lincoln? Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lily are alive! But how much have they changed? Where is everyone else? Are they dead or with someone else? What's Lincoln going to do? And what's his history with Carver? All these will probably be revealed in the next chapter. Hopefully. So before you all freak out, Lincoln met Carver a long time before he set up shop at Howe's. And before he was such an asshole and had Luke and the others in his group. So there. Before I sign off I need some more help with designs. All for Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lily. I know you all want Lincoln to see them again but I need help with this. So please leave your ideas and designs in a review or PM me. Sorry for any errors or mistakes. Expect the next chapter… in a few months hopefully. Thanks for reading see ya!**


End file.
